Let There Be Light
by Zohhak
Summary: Umat manusia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dunia mereka sudah berubah semenjak Sang Raja Iblis datang. Mereka harus berperang melawan para iblis untuk mendapatkan kedamaian sekali lagi... Mampukah mereka?
1. Prologue

**Vocaloid** **Yamaha – Crypton**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Prologue**

.

.

 **Dunia Manusia seharusnya terpisah dengan dunia lain.**

Namun suatu ketika Sang Raja Iblis menyebrang ke dunia manusia, membawa pasukannya dan menguasai dunia manusia.

Teknologi, senjata utama yang dimiliki manusia tidak dapat mengalahkan Raja Iblis dan pasukannya, dengan tawanya Sang Raja Iblis menghancurkan senjata utama umat manusia dan mengirim peradaban ke masa lampau.

Manusia tunduk dibawah kekuasaan Sang Raja Iblis, berserah diri untuk dibunuh dan mengalami kepunahan.

Dalam keterpurukannya umat manusia memiliki sang penyelamat. Seorang Dewi turun dari Surga melawan Raja Iblis. Menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, Sang Dewi berhasil menyegel Sang Raja Iblis, membuatnya kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatannya dan tidak bisa kembali ke Surga.

Tersegelnya Raja Iblis belum membuat umat manusia bernafas lega, masih ada pasukan iblis Sang Raja yang tertinggal. Akhirnya manusia meminta cara untuk mengalahkan kaum iblis kepada Sang Dewi.

Dewi menerimanya, mengajarkan suatu cara untuk mengalahkan iblis yaitu, **SIHIR**.

Sihir pun tersebar luas, melalui ajaran ke ajaran lain dan berkembang pesat bagai api yang menyebar.

Walaupun kekuatan sihir manusia tidak seberapa dibandingkan iblis namun umat manusia mempunyai harapan bisa membalas para iblis tanpa bantuan Sang Dewi, dan mungkin memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Sang Raja Iblis sekali lagi.

 **Dan perang antara Manusia dan Iblis pun dimulai!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Our Lives

**Vocaloid** **Yamaha - Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah menerima kekuatan sihir dari Sang Dewi, umat manusia membentuk pasukan khusus untuk melawan para iblis. Mengatas namakan "Kaum Domba" manusia memulai perang dengan iblis. Tidak semudah kedengarannya, banyak nyawa manusia yang pergi ke dunia asal Sang Dewi dalam perang ini. Keadaan makin diperburuk setelah segelintir orang menyebut diri mereka "Kaum Serigala." sebuah kelompok yang mendukung aksi para iblis dan melawan Kaum Domba. Mereka melalukan hal tersebut dengan alasan bahwa manusia adalah para pendosa yang harus dibasmi dan kemudian akan bereinkarnasi menjadi makhluk yang lebih baik—_

"Hoi Len!" Sebuah suara membuyarkan fokus seorang pemuda kepada bukunya. Dengan tatapan malas dia menoleh, memberikan tatapan 'apa?' kepada satu satunya makhluk yang berada diruangan _—_ atau lebih tepatnya tenda ini.

"Apakah terpikir olehmu bahwa kita akan keluar dari tempat ini?" Lean benar benar jengkel, temannya ini mulai membahas topik pembicaraan yang tidak disukainya, dia menutup bukunya, dan duduk bersandar mencoba memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Kurasa kau harus menghentikan topik pembicaraan ini Kaito. Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kaum Domba kan?"

"Hei! Kau sendiri tidak pernah berhenti membaca buku yang sama! Kau sendiri tau kalau Kaum Domba ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kelompok induk. Di bukumu tertulis kalau Kaum Domba adalah kelompok yang melawan iblis kan? Tetapi Kaum Domba yang ini belum pernah berhadapan dengan iblis sama sekali, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah cekcok dengan saingannya setiap hari! Sejujurnya aku sudah muak mengeksekusi anggota dari Kaum Serigala atau orang orang yang berpotensi menyembah iblis!"

Len tahu apa yang Kaito katakan. Kaito memang sering sekali ikut dalam kegiatan eksekusi.

"Itu menandakan bahwa kau diperlukan, sihir 'membaca pikiran' milikmu benar benar berguna. Mereka membutuhkan kita Kaito, kekuatan kita spesial."

"Kau sendiri memiliki sihir keren semacam teleportasi, tetapi posisimu disini hanyalah kurir." Perkataan temannya benar benar mengenainya tepat! Len sendiri sudah mengikuti serangkaian pelatihan prajurit yang disediakan Kaum Domba tempatnya tinggal, tetapi dia selalu diposisi bawah. Satu satunya kelebihannya adalah sihir teleportasi, memindahkan benda dari tangannya ke tempat lain. Benar benar kemampuan seorang kurir!

"Lantas kau mau kemana? Menuju tempat Kaum Serigala?"

"Tidak… apa yang kuingkan adalah hidup tanpa rasa takut, tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin, para iblis tidak pernah memberi rasa damai. Maka dari itu aku ingin tempat dimana aku bisa menghajar para iblis." Sungguh perkataan yang bodoh! Walaupun Kaito adalah petarung yang lebih unggul darinya tetapi sesungguhnya mereka sudah hidup enak! ternyata temannya ini lebih menginginkan kegiatan bunuh diri.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Len… sebelum memutuskan hukuman eksekusi aku harus membaca pikiran mereka, untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang mereka sembunyikan. Tetapi apa kau tahu? Beberapa dari mereka berada di Kaum Serigala karena terpaksa! Beberapa bahkan menjadi anggota hanya untuk menjadi tumbal! Dan setelah aku mengatakan ini kepada para petinggi, mereka tidak peduli! Petinggi menjatuhkan hukuman eksekusi kepada mereka, mengatakan bahwa mereka tetaplah bagian dari ancaman! Sungguh orang orang yang malang! Musuh kita adalah para iblis, kita tidak perlu membantai sesama manusia kan?"

Ini kali pertamanya Kaito mengatakan hal ini. Len tidak menyangka bahwa pembicaraan ini menuju ke arah yang lebih serius.

"Tetapi mereka sudah memberikan tempat tinggal kepada kita, mereka memberikan kita makanan, kita adalah bagian dari keluarga ini Kaito. Dan terlebih lagi… kau ingat saat kita berada di _Tempat Awal_?bagaimana perjuangan kita setelah keluar dari sana? Bagaimana kita lari dari ancaman iblis? Tempat inilah yang kita datangi, dan mereka menerima kita, dengan upah tenaga kerja kita. Mereka membutuhkan kita, kemampuan kita spesial itu karena kita berasal dari _Tempat Awal_."

Kaito masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian yang dimaksudkan Len, sesungguhnya dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian dimana dia bertemu dengan iblis, lari dari mereka dan pergi dari tempat yang dimaksud temannya, serta melewati hari hari berat berduaan sampai tiba ditempat ini.

Kaito merasa tidak enak hati, sesungguhnya Len sangat sensitive jika bicara tentang masa lalu. Baru saat Kaito membuka mulut, seseorang memasuki tendanya, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Hei! Bisa kalian membantuku mengecek persenjataan?!" Benar benar tidak sopan! Pikir Kaito melihat perilaku seorang perempuan yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam tenda mereka. Dia benar benar ingin mengusir perempuan tersebut, namun dia harus mengurungkan niatnya melihat Len sudah berjalan menuju perempuan tersebut, sungguh temannya ini adalah orang yang baik hati yang menerima permintaan tolong setiap orang, mungkin Len sudah menjiwai pekerjaan kurirnya. Kaito menghela nafas saat mereka memberikan tatapan penuh arti.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan salam sebelum masuk ke ruangan pria, Neru." Ucap Len sebelum mereka berangkat menuju gudang persenjataan.

Perjalanan menuju gudang persenjataan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Kaito terkadang melihat Len sekilas, takut bahwa pemuda itu tersinggung, atau teringat akan masa lalunya yang mengerikan. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tatkala mereka berada di depan gudang persenjataan.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta bantuan kami sih?" Protes Kaito disaat memasuki gedung persenjataan.

"Awalnya aku sedang bertugas mengawas di bagian utara. Namun setelah tugasku selesai aku mendapati tugas ini… nah! Kebetulan sekali tenda kalian dekat dengan tempatku mengawas. Anggap saja ini kesialan kalian karena harus tinggal di tenda yang jauh di utara bukan di pusat permukiman." Tempat tinggal Len dan Kaito memang berada jauh dari tempat yang lain. Alasannya pun sederhana, pusat permukiman tidak punya tempat lagi untuk menampung mereka.

"Jadi… bagaimana pelatihanmu?" Tanya Len sembari memulai mengecek persediaan persenjataan.

"Selalu menjadi yang terbaik." Ucap Neru menyombongkan dirinya. Len tidak merasa teringgung, dia sendiri tahu bahwa Neru adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik

"Sombong sekali… kau bahkan belum berhadapan dengan iblis." Celoteh Kaito yang Nampak keberatan.

"Jika mereka berada disini aku akan melubangi kepala mereka, kau sendiri bagaimana Kaito, apa kau berani menghadapi iblis?" Balas Neru sambil mengacungkan senjata miliknya ke udara, sebuah sniper jenis AWP dengan kekuatan sihir tentunya.

"Tidak sepertimu yang hanya omong besar. Aku dan Len pernah bertemu dengan iblis langsung!"

"Hei! Jika aku selesai dari pelatihan aku akan memburu iblis bersama dengan prajurit lainnya, meninggalkan kalian berdua disini, tuan eksekutor dan tuan kurir."

"Aku akan menari di atas pemakamanmu jika kau telah terbunuh oleh iblis nantinya."

"Sialan! Kau ingin berkelahi hah?!"

"Maju sini jagoan, jangan pikir aku akan menahan diri hanya karena kau wanita."

Len hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan pemandangan ini, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akur.

"Aku sudah mengecek bagianku, dan ini laporannya. Apakah aku bisa kembali ke tenda untuk istirahat?" Len berdiri di tengah keduanya, menunda perkelahian mereka. Dia menyodorkan kertas laporannya, bukti bahwa dia benar benar sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya.

Len keluar dari gudang persenjataan tanpa menunggu balasan dari keduanya, dia berjalan menuju tendanya dengan tergesa gesa. Moodnya sedang jelek hari ini, mengalihkan pikirannya dari kenangan buruk yang tersulut karena pembicaraan tadi dengan bekerja di gudang persenjataan tidak begitu berhasil.

Tanpa terasa dirinya sudah berdiri di depan tenda, Len menyadari bahwa dia melamun sepanjang perjalanan. Dia mengecek arlojinya, jarum jam menunjukan angka jam 9 malam. Segera dia masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

' _Aku berjanji akan terus hidup untuk nyawa mereka… Aku berjanji akan mendapatkan kehidupan damai dengan membawa nyawa mereka… Aku berjanji… tidak akan pernah melupakan mereka…_ "

"Kuharap dengan tidur dapat membuat moodku menjadi baik…."

.

.

' _Makhluk Apa itu?! Makhluk itu membunuh teman temanku! Berhenti… Jangan bunuh mereka!'_

' _Len! Kita harus pergi dari sini!_

' _Teman teman kita berada disana Kaito! Makhluk itu akan membunuh mereka semua!'_

"TIDAK…!"

Len terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, dirinya benar benar syok. Nafasnya terengah engah, keringat bercucuran, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan kengerian yang teramat sangat.

"Len… Kau baik baik saja?"

"Maaf membuatmu…. terbangun ….Kaito…. aku…. Mengalami…. mimpi buruk."

"Tentang kejadian itu? Kita sudah melewatinya Len… Memang berat, tapi kau harus melupakannya. Aku harus meminta maaf karena telah membuka memori burukmu. Tapi tenanglah Len, aku ada disini untukmu."

"…. Aku tidak bisa tenang! Suara lolongan iblis iblis itu masih menggema di kepalaku!" Len semakin terpuruk, dia menutup kedua telinganya dan mulai menangis.

"…."

"Ka…ito…?" Len melihat heran ke temannya. Raut wajah Kaito menampilkan rasa takut yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Kurasa lolongan iblis itu bukan imajinasi mu Len…. Aku juga mendengarnya… dan kurasa…. Berasal dari… pusat permukiman…"

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author:**

Halo…. Saya author baru, baru nyoba nulis pula, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan, sebenernya udah tau fanfiction sejak lama, Cuma baru kepikiran buat nulis.

Hmmmm… di fic pertama saya ini saya bawa tema yang pasaran, hehehe….

Oh iya untuk Kaum Domba dan Serigala saya ambil dari kutipan kitab injil.

Mungkin itu saja… see you in next chapter

Mungkinkah para senior boleh kasih wejangan lewat review…


	3. Chapter 2 - New Journey

**Vocaloid** **Yamaha - Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya melesat keluar tenda memastikan keadaan yang terjadi. Jauh di selatan sana kobaran api dan kepulan asap terlihat, membuat perasaan buruk mereka semakin menjadi jadi.

"Tidak… semuanya…" Kaito benar benar tidak menyangka akan kejadian ini. Masih diingatnya kejadian kemarin saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan keluar dari sini. Sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin pergi, tempat ini adalah rumah baginya dan orang orang disini sangat baik kepadanya. Dia benar benar menyesal telah mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan sekarang dadanya terasa sesak karena membayangkan semuanya menjadi santapan para iblis.

Kaito benar benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sesaat lamunannya buyar dikala melihat Len berlari kearah kobaran api berasal.

"Len apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tidak ada jawaban… Len tetap berlari. Kaito benar benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, tetapi kakinya memaksanya untuk berlari… berlari mengejar Len, menuju kobaran api berasal… ke tempat pusat permukiman.

Len terus berlari menghiraukan teriakan Kaito. Perasaannya benar benar tidak karuan, air mata terus membanjiri kedua pipinya.

'Kumohon semua ini hanyalah lelucon… kumohon saat sesampainya aku disana mereka semua tertawa karena melihatku yang ketakutan setengah mati… tidak ada iblis hanya ada teman teman semua… karena sesungguhnya Sang Dewi melindungi kami.' Len tak pernah berhenti menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatif yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Dirinya mempercepat langkahnya disaat tujuannya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi.

Sesampainya disana… Neraka menyambutnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang amat mengerikan. Len melihat sekawanan Iblis setinggi dua meter dengan kuku tangan dan kaki penuh cakar, tanduk yang mencuat dari belakang telinga kebelakang kepala, mata merah yang besar, tubuh berwarna hitam dan moncong yang didalamnya dipenuhi dengan taring sedang menyantap mayat para manusia . Darah, potongan tubuh, serta organ dalam dari manusia menghiasi segala penjuru pusat permukiman.

"Astaga… apa yang terjadi disini?" Ucap Kaito sesampainya di pusat permukiman. Dirinya menatap tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Krekkkk….!" Salah satu iblis menarik salah satu kepala hingga terputus dari kepalanya. Membuat Kaito dan Len bergidik ngeri.

"Itu kepala tetua… dia juga telah mati… apakah mereka semua sudah mati? Tidakkah ada yang selamat?" Gumam Len disela rasa takutnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pergi dari sini Len… mereka belum menyadari keberadaan kita."

"DOORRR….!" Sebuah suara letupan senjata api terdengar bersamaan dengan raungan kesakitan salah satu iblis. Len dan Kaito tersentak kaget, mereka mencoba mencari sumber arah suara tersebut.

"Itu Neru, Kaito! Dia masih hidup!" Kaito melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Len. Dilihatnya Neru keluar dari tumpukan jerami tempat persembunyiannya. Sial baginya, kegiatan yang Neru lakukan barusan menarik perhatian iblis lainnya.

"HOI NERU…! DISINI…!" Kaito berteriak mencoba memberitahu Neru arah yang seharusnya dia tuju.

Neru berlari ke arah keduanya dengan susah payah, raut wajah Neru sudah tidak karuan lagi, sedih, marah, takut semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"CEPATLAH!" Kaito berteriak setelah melihat salah satu iblis berhasil memperpendek jaraknya dengan Neru.

Neru mencoba menembak Iblis yang mendekat. Diarahkannya moncong sniper jenis AWP tersebut kearah wajah sang iblis.

"Cklik…" Tidak ada peluru yang tersisa. Membuat Neru semakin panik.

Len dan Kaito mengambil pedang milik prajurit yang telah gugur di dekat kakinya. Mereka berlari ke arah Neru, mencoba membantunya untuk melarikan diri, tapi tidak mungkin… Mereka tidak akan sempat.

'Sial dia tidak akan sempat… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melihat Neru mati ditangan iblis itu? Tidak akan! Kumohon Dewi, berilah aku kekuatan!'

Iblis itu semakin dekat dengan Neru, hanya beberapa langkah sampai dia berhasil mencengkram Neru dengan tanganya yang penuh dengan cakar. Neru menutup matanya, dia tahu dia tidak akan berhasil. Dia sudah pasrah akan kematiannya….

"Wussshhh…! Crash!"

Neru membuka matanya, tidak ada darah, kakinya masih berada di atas tanah, tidak ada rasa sakit, dia yakin bahwa dia masih masih hidup… Neru menghentikan larinya mencoba memberanikan diri melihat kebelakang. Dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Len berdiri disana menebas iblis yang hampir membunuhnya, iblis tersebut roboh, namun masih menunjukan tanda tanda bahwa dia masih hidup.

"Cepat lari!" Ucapan Len membuyarkan Neru terhadap keterkejutannya. Membuat Neru kembali berlari menuju ke arah Kaito. Len menoleh kebelakang, para iblis yang lain masih berlari mengejar mereka.

"Ke arah utara!" Perintah Kaito disaat mereka bertiga berhasil mencapai satu sama lain.

Mereka merasa amat lelah, namun mereka tidak bisa berhenti. Mereka harus memaksakan kaki kaki mereka bergerak lebih cepat. Mereka harus melakukannya… jika mereka masih ingin hidup.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa detik. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu di dalam tenda." Ucap kaito disela kegiatan berlarinya.

"HAH?! Kau ingin member waktu untuk para iblis untuk bisa mengejar kita?" Protes Neru.

"Lakukan saja!" Kaito berlari mengungguli Len dan Neru disaat tenda miliknya berada di depan matanya. Dia memasuki tenda, menyambar tas ransel dan mulai mengisinya dengan barang barang.

"Cepatlah!" Teriak Neru dari luar tenda. Kaito menyambar sebuah bom Molotov dan melesat keluar tenda. Dilemparnya bom Molotov ke arah para iblis membuat pergerakan mereka terhenti. Mereka bertiga memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali berlari.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak pagi, sudah berjam jam mereka berlari menjauh dari para iblis. Mereka bertiga merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat. Kaki kaki mereka serasa terlepas dari tempatnya, keringat bercucuran, dan nafas mereka tidak karuan. Seketika merekapun ambruk, menyerah kepada rasa lelahnya. Mereka sudah cukup jauh berlari dari tempat Kaum Domba para iblis juga tidak mengejar mereka lagi.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukan teleportasi seperti itu Len?" Tanya Kaito disela sela kegiatan istirahatnya. Dia amat terkejut melihat aksi heroik Len saat menyelamatkan Neru.

Len terlihat kesulitan untuk menjawab. Rasa lelah membuatnya harus mengluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk berbicara. "Aku menciptakan sebuah… lintasan… dengan sihir… kemudian… masuk ke… dalamnya."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kemana kita akan pergi?" Neru masuk ke dalam percakapan dengan membawa topik yang berbeda.

"Entahlah…"

"Entahlah?! Kau tau apa yang kau katakan Kaito?! Kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?! Bisa bisanya kau bersikap enteng seperti itu! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa para iblis –Hoeekkkk…..!" Neru muntah… mengeluarkan rasa lelah dan kenangan buruknya.

"Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan? Terus bersedih tidak akan membawa mereka kembali. Dengar Neru, apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini dan seterusnya adalah bertahan hidup… kau harus hidup demi nyawa mereka dan membuat mereka hidup dalam ingatanmu." Kaito benar, terus bersedih tidak akan membawa mereka hidup kembali. Tetapi dirinya masih merasakan sakit, kejadian semalam membuat dirinya merasakan kepedihan yang teramat sangat.

"Apakah…. Apakah aku harus hidup demi kalian berdua juga?" Neru mencoba menghibur dirinya, mencari tahu apakah masih ada orang yang mensyukuri atas kehidupannya.

"Tentu saja bodoh." Neru tersenyum, penyataan Kaito barusan membuat dirinya merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya dirinya tidak sendirian… masih ada Kaito dan Len yang akan menemaninya.

"Hei Kaito… kau tidak membawa makanan?" Celetuk Len setelah selesai menggeledah isi tas Kaito.

Kaito menepuk dahinya. Dirinya benar benar terburu buru saat memasukan barang ke tas sampai lupa membawa hal yang sangat penting. Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka?

"Di timur sana ada sebuah desa." Ucap Neru menjawab atas pertanyaan bagaimana harus mengisi perut mereka.

Kaito membuka peta yang dibawanya mencari desa yang dimaksud.

"Hmmm…. Ke arah timur… tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Kaum Domba… kurasa bisa ditempuh beberapa jam dengan jalan kaki. Baiklah, aku tahu ini akan sangat melelahkan tapi bersabarlah, aku membawa cukup banyak uang."

"Kurasa kita harus cepat kesana." Ucap Len sembari terdiri dengan tergesa gesa.

"Apakah kau sudah sangat kelaparan Len?" Neru berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak…. Kau tahu kenapa iblis itu tidak mencari atau bahkan mengejar kita lagi? Dan aku memiliki perasaan buruk jika memang tempatnya benar benar tidak terlalu jauh…" Apa yang terucap dari mulut Len merubah mood semuanya. Rasa takut kembali terukir di wajah mereka.

"Oh sial…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Aih…. Saya rasa chapter ini banyak kurangnya…

Tapi waktu benar benar mepet… saya gak bisa memperpanjang atau pun mengedit edit. Minggu depan saya harus menyelesaikan laporan prakerin saya.

Sebelum saya tutup, saya mau balas review dulu deh….

 **Rukma Hatsune :**

Terima kasih atas sambutannya…

Benarkah udah bagus ceritanya?

Untuk tokoh utama awalnya saya mau buat Len saja untuk tokoh utama… tapi pas dilihat lagi… Kok Kaito malah ambil peran Len ya? Jadi mungkin untuk saat ini merekalah tokoh utamanya.

.

.

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika para senior mau memberikan masukan melalui review

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 3 - Burn My Dread

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita harus cepat kesana." Ucap Len sembari menyarungkan pedang di punggungnya.

"Oh tidak tidak… kita tidak perlu kesana." Neru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada menandakan bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Len.

"Mungkin Neru benar Len. Kita sudah membuang banyak waktu, kita tidak bisa mendahului mereka untuk memperingatkan penduduk desa."

"Kurasa kalian harus menambah ilmu pengetahuan kalian… Dengar, iblis memiliki bentuk yang beragam, tidak semua iblis memiliki bentuk yang sama."

"Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu." Timpal Neru, nada bicaranya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak terima direndahkan seperti tadi.

"Tidak hanya bentuk. Kemampuan, kebiasaan, cara berpikir, daya tahan, insting dan kelemahan mereka berbeda beda." Kaito dan Neru terdiam dengan penjelasan Len. Keduanya tentu tahu kalau para iblis memiliki level kekuatan yang berbeda. Namun, keduanya tidak tahu kalau iblis bisa dibedakan sespesifik ini.

"Lalu?" Ucap Kaito mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Menurut ciri cirinya tidak salah lagi… namanya _Nocrs_ , iblis kelas menengah. Mereka aktif dikegelapan, dengan kata lain mereka nokturnal. Ketika matahari terbit, penglihatan mereka menjadi buruk dan kecepatan mereka turun." Kaito dan Neru semakin terkejut mendengar penjelasan Len, mereka baru tahu tentang ini.

"Tunggu… dari mana kau tahu hal seperti itu?" Neru bertanya. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Len sepintar ini.

"Aku membacanya dari sebuah buku karya professor Piko, seorang professor yang meneliti tentang iblis. Aku mendapatkannya dari pedagang yang mampir ke tempat Kaum Domba dengan harga murah pada sebulan yang lalu."

"Dasar kutu buku." Len hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Neru.

"Lalu… Dengan kondisi seperti itu, bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan desa tersebut?" Kaito bertanya kepada Len.

"Para iblis tidak pernah mengenal kata puas dalam membantai manusia, begitu pula _Nocrs_ mereka pasti akan mencari manusia lainnya. Kurasa setelah mendengar penjelasanku tadi kalian jadi meremehkan mereka. Walaupun penglihatan mereka buruk tetapi mereka memiliki indra lain…" Len menghentikan ucapannya, jari telunjuknya diarahkan ke hidungnya.

"… penciuman mereka. Dan kuyakin kalian pasti merasakannya. Bahwa… sedari tadi… angin berhembus dari arah timur."

"Sial… Kalau yang kau katakan memang benar, kurasa kita harus cepat!" Seru Kaito, dia segera menyarungkan pedangnya di pinggang dan menggendong tasnya setelah ia berdiri.

"Apakah menurutmu kita memang harus kesana? Mereka bukan siapa siapa kita. Kita harusnya meninggalkan segala resiko kematian dengan meninggalkan tempat ini!" Seru Neru, tubuhnya bergetar, dirinya kembali mengingat memori menakutkan sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada tempat aman seperti yang kau pikirkan Neru! Tidak ada… tidak ada selama para iblis masih berada di dunia kita!" Protes Kaito.

"Aku hanya… tidak ingin… mati… aku… takut."

"Kau bisa pergi ke tempat lain kalau kau mau! Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut! Kau bisa menutup mata dan telingamu seolah tidak terjadi apa apa! Tetapi ingat… hatimu tidak bisa menolaknya… kau akan merasa sangat bersalah. Aku merasa sangat sakit saat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kaum Domba, maka dari itu aku akan pergi. Kau tahu… sesungguhnya mati lebih baik dari pada hidup dengan dosa disepanjang hidupmu."

Neru menundukan wajahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kaito, dikepalkan tangannya kuat kuat. Membayangkan penduduk desa itu bernasib sama dengan teman temannya membuat dadanya sesak. Tetapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dirinya terlalu takut untuk ikut campur masalah ini.

"Dengar Kaito, selagi kalian berdebat aku sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. Kita tidak bisa melewati jalan sebelumnya, kita akan bertemu dengan _Nocrs_ jika lewat sana, sebaiknya sebisa mungkin kita menghindari pertarungan. Maka dari itu kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita dari sini ke arah timur, memang lebih jauh tetapi kita masih punya beberapa waktu untuk mendahului mereka." Sela Len menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Berapa waktu yang kita punya?" Tanya Kaito meminta penjelasan lebih.

"… berdasarkan kecepatan rata rata mereka dan waktu yang telah terbuang… kita hanya punya waktu satu jam. Waktu yang sedikit tetapi kita bisa mengungguli mereka jika kita mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra."

"Bukannya kau bisa teleportasi?" Tanya Kaito, kenapa dirinya harus repot repot berlari kalau Len bisa melakukan teleportasi.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu. Tetapi sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Kekuatan itu muncul secara tiba tiba, maksudku saat aku mencoba menggapai Neru dan berpikir untuk tiba disana, secara tidak sengaja aku membuat sebuah lintasan sihir yang membawaku ke tempat diantara Neru danIblis itu. Dan sekarang saat aku mencoba membuat lintasan sihir yang menuju desa itu… hasilnya nihil."

"Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi, ayo cepat Len!" Ucap Kaito sebelum memulai berlari.

"Tunggu!" Seruan Neru membuat Kaito dan Len menghentikan langkah yang baru beberapa mereka tempuh. Keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara.

"Beraninya kalian meninggalkanku disini! Aku ikut!" Lanjut Neru setelah menyusul Neru dan Kaito. Senjatanya digendong di punggungnya dengan tali yang melintang dari bahu ke pinggang.

"Jadi kau sudah merenungkannya ya nak?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi kata katamu itu benar. Dan juga Len… kurasa kau bukan sekedar kutu buku… kau adalah seorang yang jenius." Kaito dan Len tersenyum melihatnya, membuat Neru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu… Ayo!" Seruan Kaito mengawali langkah mereka berlari.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit waktu yang sudah mereka tempuh untuk berlari dari tempat tadi. Ketiganya tetap melangkah melewati berbagai macam medan yang cukup sulit untuk dilalui.

"Hosh… hosh… Sial! Aku tidak bisa… hosh… merasakan kakiku!"

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi payah!"

"Wanita… monster… empat puluh lima menit… tanpa berhenti… untuk makan… ataupun minum…"

"Aku juga lelah tahu! Tetapi semakin cepat kita sampai, semakin baik tahu! Iyakan Len?" Neru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito kepada Len yang berlari disisi sebelah kirinya. Dilihatnya wajah Len yang memucat dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

'Uwah… dia sekarat.'

"Disana! Sudah terlihat!" Neru melihat arah yang Kaito maksud. Pedesaan yang mereka tuju sudah berada di depan mata.

.

.

Setelah sampai mereka pun langsung ambruk, keberadaan mereka menarik perhatian para penduduk desa yang berada disekitar mereka . Merasakan banyak mata yang melihat mereka, Neru mengedarkan pandangannya. Dirinya mendapati para penduduk desa melihat dirinya dan kedua temannya dengan pandangan was was.

"Siapa Kalian?!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiganya, membuat mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya sang pemilik suara, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna tosca melihat mereka dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat.

"Pertama tama aku ingin minum." Ucap Kaito sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Pemuda tadi menarik pedang dari sarungnya yang berada di punggungnya. Diarahkan pedang tersebut di depan wajah Kaito, membuat Kaito tersentak kaget dan mundur perlahan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kalian membawa senjata… apakah kalian perampok?!" Nada bicara pemuda tersebut terdengar sangat dingin, membuat Neru, Kaito, dan Len terdiam karena merasakan ancaman yang serius.

"Tunggu Mikuo!" Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Mikuo menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang pemilik suara. Seketika dia menurunkan pedangnya membuat Kaito bernafas lega.

"Tetua…" Mikuo menunduk, memberi rasa hormat kepada orang yang merupakan tetua desa ini.

"Kau harus bersikap sopan kepada tamu kita Mikuo. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti perampok. Apakah ada perampok yang datang dengan keadaan sekarat dan memelas seperti ini…? Nah kalau begitu… siapa sebenarnya kalian ini?"

"Kami dari Kaum Domba." Ucap Kaito.

"Kaum Domba? Jarang sekali menerima tamu seperti kalian. Aku yakin kalian pasti ada keperluan untuk datang kemari. Jika seperti itu… maukah kalian mampir ke rumahku?" Tetua desa berbalik dan mulai melangkah, membuat ketiganya mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau segala ikut hah?!" Ucap Kaito kepada Mikuo, sepertinya dirinya kesal karena diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Aku harus memastikan keselamatan tetua." Ucap Mikuo dengan nada yang dingin.

Rumah tetua desa tersebut berjarak tidak cukup jauh dari tempat tadi. Sesampai dirumahnya yang terbilang cukup besar, sang tetua mempersilahkan masuk kepada ketiganya, tetua menuntun mereka menuju ruangan besar dengan meja panjang yang dipenuhi makanan. Hal tersebut membuat wajah mereka bertiga berseri seri.

"Silahkan dinikmati… kau juga boleh ikut makan Mikuo." Ucap tetua mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih tetua. Tetapi maaf saya harus menolaknya. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika saya mengganggu tamu anda." Tanpa memperdulikan Mikuo, mereka bertiga melahap makanan dengan buasnya. Tetua hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Jadi… apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" Tanya tetua disela kegiatan makan mereka.

"… Dalam waktu dekat… para iblis akan menyerang desa ini." Ucapan Kaito membuat tetua terbatuk kaget. Diminumnya segelas air, dan dilap bibirnya dengan tisu dari sisa makan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf?" Tetua kembali melontarkan pertanyaan mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tempat Kaum Domba disebelah barat desa ini, tempat dimana kami tinggal, pada dini hari diserang oleh sekelompok iblis. Hanya kami yang berhasil selamat dan melarikan diri, namun… menurutku, para iblis itu akan menyerang desa ini. Maka dari itu kami pergi ke desa ini untuk memperingatkan kalian." Ucap Len mengambil alih percakapan.

"Oh astaga… tetapi kami adalah pemuja Sang Dewi. Kami akan selalu dilindungi olehnya."

"Kami berada disana saat pembantaian itu terjadi… aku bahkan melihat teman temanku dibunuh. Berdoa saja tidak cukup! Anda harus melakukan sesuatu, apa yang kami katakan benar adanya!" Sela Neru, dirinya mulai kehilangan kendali membuat keadaan menjadi hening.

"Kalau memang begitu… Mikuo! Aku ingin kau untuk memerintahkan beberapa penjaga untuk berjaga disebelah barat desa ini. Dan evakuasi para penduduk yang lain ke arah timur!" Mikuo memberikan hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menjalankan perintah tetua.

"Kami akan membantu juga." Usul Kaito kepada tetua.

.

.

"Cepat berkumpul di halaman tetua!" Seorang pemuda berbadan kekar mengarahkan beberapa penduduk menuju arah yang dimaksud.

"Neru… pelurumu habis kan? Jika keadaan memburuk gunakan ini." Kaito memberikan sejumlah peluru kepada Neru.

"Hanya ada lima… gunakan sebaik baiknya." Lanjut Kaito yang dibalas anggukan oleh Neru.

Evakuasi sudah berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Kini halaman rumah tetua itu sudah sesak karena dipenuhi penduduk desanya.

"Apakah sudah semuanya?" Tetua menanyakan keadaan kepada Mikuo.

"Saya sudah mengirim beberapa penjaga di pintu barat. Seluruh penduduk juga sudah dievakuasi."

"Bagus… aku akan memulainya kalau begitu." Tetua melangkah selangkah kedepan, berdiri di depan seluruh penduduknya.

"Perhatian wahai penduduk desaku!" Tetua berbicara dengan suara yang lantang, membuat keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

"Pagi ini kita mendapatkan sebuah kabar buruk dari sekelompok orang Kaum Domba! Dalam waktu dekat ini, desa kita akan diserang oleh iblis! Maka dari itu kita akan mengungsi ke arah timur! Tak perlu panik! Sang Dewi akan melindu…." Perkataan tetua itu terhenti. Pandangannya mengarah jauh ke bagian belakang penduduk yang akan di evakuasi. Para penduduk yang melihat keanehan pada tetua mencoba melihat juga ke arah pandangannya.

Apa yang mereka dapati disana adalah seorang penjaga yang berjalan tertatih tatih dengan luka lebar menganga dibagian pinggang kirinya.

"Mereka… Datang…" Ucap penjaga itu dengan susah payah. Wajahnya pucat dan menunjukan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Tolong... kami semua… kalah…" Penjaga itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, mulutnya kini mengeluarkan darah.

Beberapa penduduk mendekati penjaga tersebut, mencoba menolongnya. Namun, beberapa saat sebelum menyentuhnya, mereka mundur. Wajah para penduduk itu kini menunjukan ekspresi takut, mereka mulai mundur perlahan. Melihat keanehan ini penjaga tersebut menoleh kebelakang, dirinya sangat terkejut ketika melihat seekor _Nocrs_ sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Zraassshhhh….!" _Nocrs_ itu kini membelah dua tubuh penjaga itu. Pancuran darah yang bagaikan hujan membanjiri para penduduk yang berada di dekatnya.

Semua penduduk terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut, tubuh mereka bergetar melihat _Nocrs_ didepan mereka. _Nocrs_ itu terdiam sesaat menikmati euphoria membelah seekor manusia.

"Hooeeekkkkk….!" Salah satu penduduk muntah. Menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain kini _Nocrs_ tersebut mulai mengendus endus ke arah para penduduk di depannya.

Sedetik kemudian… ia tersenyum.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Kebanyakan cingcong akhirnya jadi aneh gini. Ya sudahlah memang begini adanya. Dan Titik dua di fic ini menandakan time skip.

Oke di chapter ini saya kasih penjelasan tentang iblis yang banyak jenisnya, jadi nanti iblis yang nimbrung di fic ini cukup beragam dengan kemampuan yang berbeda beda.

Dan Nocrs saya ambil dari kata Nocturnal… simple banget yak.

Dan akhirnya muncul karakter baru… Mikuo!

 **tamaja :**

jadwal saya nulis itu antara rabu sama kamis… jadi updatenya seminggu sekali.

Saya usahakan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat.

 **Rukma Hatsune :**

Pendek ya? Maaf saya maksain buat apdet, akhirnya jadi deh chapter yang terburu buru.

Saya usahain buat manjangin kalau waktu dan ide memungkinkan haha…

Saya juga stress nih karena laporan… apalagi jurusan programming. Listing code, diagram alur…

Amin… makasih atas doanya.

.

.

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika para senior mau memberikan masukan melalui review.

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan!


	5. Chapter 4 - Fearful Experience

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesadaran menghantam kerumunan orang dengan cepat dan keras. Jeritan membahana saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Panik menyerang kerumunan. Terjadi huru hara, semua orang ingin melarikan diri dari iblis, saling menginjak, saling berdesakan, sekarat dibawah teman teman mereka.

"Kirim beberapa penjaga untuk menertibkan serta memimpin lajunya evakuasi ke arah barat menuju _Cathair_! Para prajurit yang sudah siap berperang diwajibkan ke lini depan untuk menghambat para _Nocrs_ menyusul para penduduk!"

"SIAP!" Para prajurit itu memberikan rasa hormat sebelum melangkah keluar dan melaksanakan perintah sang tetua.

"Maafkan aku yang bertanya seperti ini, tapi… apa anda yakin harus membawa semuanya ke _Cathair_?" Tanya Len kepada tetua setelah para prajurit itu keluar dari rumah tetua.

"Entahlah, tapi… Aku menganggap orang orang dari _Cathair_ di barat adalah teman kami." Nada keraguan terdengar jelas dalam ucapan tetua, tapi Len tahu tidak ada gunanya memperdebatkan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu anda juga harus pergi." Len berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Mikuo menghentikan langkah Len.

"Menuju lini depan, bertarung dengan teman temanku."

"Biarakan aku ikut!"

"Tidak… tugasmu adalah melindungi tetua. Kalian harus mencapai _Cathair_ sebelum malam tiba." Mikuo tahu perkataan Len itu benar, dikepalkan kedua tangannya kuat kuat mencoba menahan egonya.

"Pintu belakang ke arah sini, Mikuo." Mikuo berbalik arah, berjalan menyusul ke arah tetua yang sudah menuju pintu belakang.

.

.

"Neru sialan! Kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Kaito melihat Neru melarikan diri.

Tanpa menjawab ataupun menoleh, Neru melarikan diri, menghilang di dalam keramaian para penduduk yang berlari panik.

"TOLONG…!" Sebuah suara terdengar membuat Kaito sejenak melupakan kejadian tadi.

Melihat _Nocrs_ menggenggam salah satu prajurit dengan kedua tangannya, Kaito berlari menuju _Nocrs_ tersebut. Kaito menghujamkan pedangnya dan menancapkannya dalam dalam ke betis _Nocrs_ itu. _Nocrs_ jatuh berlutut tapi masih tetap menggengam sang prajurit. Dia merubah genggamannya dari dua tangan menjadi satu tangan, dengan tangan yang bebas dia mengayunkannya ke arah Kaito dan membuatnya terjengkang. Melihat kegagalan Kaito, prajurit tadi kembali menjerit meminta pertolongan. _Nocrs_ itu merasa terganggu, dibenamkan gigi taringnya ke leher prajurit membuat jeritan berhenti kemudian berganti dengan suara degukan.

Para prajurit lain mencoba melawan rasa takut. Mereka berlari melewati Kaito dan menyerang si _Nocrs._ Iblis itu mengayunkan prajurit yang digenggamnya, menghantam para prajurit yang berada di bagian paling depan. Para prajurit yang bertahan melesat dan menusuk perut _Nocrs_ dengan pedang mereka,membuatnya melolong seperti serigala. Salah satu prajurit dibagian belakang melompat dan mengahantamkan kampak miliknya ke kepala sang iblis. Tubuh si Iblis terhuyung kemudian terjatuh.

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat jasad _Nocrs_ yang telah mereka bunuh. Mereka beruntung tidak diserang dalam keadaan lengah, walaupun para penjaga yang berjaga di bagian paling luar sebelah timur sudah dikalahkan, namun mereka masih memiliki para prajurit yang sudah siap tempur di bagian dalam.

"Jangan lengah, iblis ini memanggil temannya!" Seruan Kaito membuat mereka tersadar, kembali memasang kuda kuda bersiap untuk ronde kedua.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apakah jenis iblis ini memanggil teman dengan lolongan?" Salah satu prajurit memberikan pertanyaan kepada Kaito. Wajahnya yang menunjukan ketertarikan yang teramat sangat, mencoba memberitahu Kaito bahwa dia tertarik dengan pengetahuan tentang iblis.

"Aku bukan kutu buku seperti temanku! Aku mengetahuinya dengan cara yang lebih keren… membaca pikirannya!" Kaito tersenyum bangga. Wajah ketertarikan prajurit itu kini terganti dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Arah jam sembilan!" Seruan salah satu prajurit menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Semuanya kini memasang kuda kuda. Wajah mereka sudah tidak sama lagi seperti tadi, beberapa prajurit meneguk ludah, melihat tidak hanya satu _Nocrs_ yang mendatangi mereka.

.

.

 _Nocrs_ menghambur dengan cepat ada lima dari mereka yang berlari mendekat, menabrak dan menginjak injak para prajurit yang berada paling dekat dengan lokasi kemunculan mereka. Dengan satu teriakan semangat para prajurit melesat menyerang bersamaan. Sepuluh melawan lima, jika yang mereka lawan adalah manusia, mereka akan menang dengan mudah, tetapi musuh mereka kali ini adalah iblis. Bau darah yang menempel di tubuh mereka membuat para _Nocrs_ dengan mudah menemukan mereka. Rasa percaya diri atas kemenangan mereka sebelumnya menghantarkan mereka kepada kematian. Para iblis itu mengiris dan menembus mereka, memenggal kepala, mengeluarkan isi perut, menggigit dan mencakar.

Hanya tiga yang tersisa, termasuk Kaito di dalamnya. Mereka terpaku di tempat, tidak mampu bereaksi, jantung berdegup kencang. Para _Nocrs_ berjalan mendekat. Salah satu prajurit memanjatkan doa kepada Sang Dewi, kemudian disusul prajurit yang satunya. Para prajurit memiliki peraturan, salah satunya tidak boleh melarikan diri dan mereka kini mulai meragukan kesetiaan mereka terhadap peraturan. Kaito kembali memasang kuda kuda dirinya menolak untuk menyerah.

"Zrasshhh…! Zrasshhh…! Zrasshhh…! Zrasshhh…! Zrasshhh…!"

Iblis iblis itu terhuyung, darah keluar dari kepala mereka. Kedua prajurit itu terdiam mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kaito melihatnya dengan jelas, sesuatu menembus dan melubangi kepala mereka, _peluru_. Tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini mereka bertiga melesat menyerang para iblis. Setiap dari mereka membunuh satu iblis, dua lagi tersisa.

'Aku lupa jika setiap sniper membutuhkan tempat yang bagus untuk menembak.'

Salah satu prajurit menyerang dua _Nocrs_ yang tersisa, gagal. Satu _Nocrs_ berhasil memulihkan diri. Dia mengibaskan tangannya kuat kuat membuat prajurit tadi terjengkang jauh kebelakang. _Nocrs_ itu kini berlari mencoba menyerang balik.

"Wussshhh…! Crasshhh…!"

Kepala _Nocrs_ itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kejadian terjadi begitu cepat, membuat Kaito dan prajurit yang tersisa terkejut.

"Len!" Dibalik hujan darah, Kaito melihat sosok Len. Dia berputar di udara sebelum mendarat di tanah.

"Maaf terlambat."

"Ya… kau sangat terlambat sialan."

"Kau… bagaimana kau bisa muncul secara tiba tiba seperti tadi?" Tanya prajurit kepada Len.

"Hmmm… Kau bisa menyebutnya kemampuan spesial."

"Seperti membaca pikiran iblis?" Len terkejut dengan penyataan tadi. Dirinya menoleh ke arah Kaito, satu satunya orang yang paling memungkinkan bisa melakukannya. Kaito memberi cengiran lebar sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terukir di wajah Len.

"Hehehe… Keren bukan? Tapi kau bisa memujinya lain waktu. Yang satu ini masih hidup." Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah _Nocrs_ yang masih hidup, sedang mencoba memulihkan diri.

"Wussshhh…!"

Len melakukan teleportasi ke depan iblis tersebut dan menebas perutnya secara horizontal membuat Iblis itu terhuyung ke belakang. Belum cukup, Kaito dan satu prajurit tersisa melesat kedepan melewati Len. Mereka menusukan pedangnya dan membenamkannya dalam dalam ke dada sang iblis. _Nocrs_ melolong sebelum terbujur kaku dan mati.

"Kh…" Kaito jatuh berlutut, dia memegangi perutnya, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia merasa kesakitan.

"Kau terluka... Kurasa kau harus memulihkan diri. Ayo, kubawa kau ke tempat aman dimana terdapat obat obatan disana." Len mengulurkan tangan, memberi batuan kepada Kaito.

"Belum saatnya Len… Sial, Pukulan _Nocrs_ tadi kuat juga." Kaito mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Len… para penduduk yang dievakuasi… sudah sampai mana mereka?" Len mengerutkan keningnya, dia terheran dengan Kaito yang mengabaikan lukanya dan tiba tiba menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kira kira sudah hampir setengah jalan."

"Apakah iblis iblis itu bisa mencapai para penduduk sebelum sampai _Cathair_?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Siapa saja yang berada di desa ini?" Len semakin terheran dengan Kaito yang memberikan sederet pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Sebelum itu… dimana Neru? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi."

"Jangan khawatir… dia mengawasi kita. Jawab pertanyaan ku tadi."

"Kau, aku, Neru, dan beberapa prajurit yang diposisikan untuk bertarung dibeberapa titik di desa ini… kenapa kau memberi pertanyaan seperti itu?"

" _Nocrs_ tadi tertawa…"

"Huh? Lolongan tadi?"

"Ya… dia mengatakan kalau kita terkepung."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

 _Cathair_ : Benteng yang dikelilingi tembok batu –Menurut frasa dan istilah _Celtic_.

Chapter yang sangat pendek!

Sebelum saya tutup, balas review dulu deh.

 **Momo Y :**

Banyak kok warrior princess lainnya. Tapi untuk watak Neru ya begitulah adanya.

Idenya menurut saya pasaran… tapi isinya saya usahakan lebih menarik lagi.

Saya malah ngerasa kalau fic ini alurnya kecepetan, dan sulit bagi saya buat memperbaikinya.

Harem? Saya udah ada niatan buat masukin romance ke fic ini. Tapi untuk pairing masih rahasia.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih jika para senior mau memberikan masukan lewat review.

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan!


	6. Chapter 5 - Looking For the Way

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 5 – Looking For the Way**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaito, kau baik baik saja?!" Neru berlari menghampiri mereka, Nampak rasa khawatir terukir di wajahnya.

"Ada yang harus lebih dikhawatirkan… Nocrs sudah menyebar ke segala penjuru desa ini. kita terkepung." Balas Kaito, masih memegangi perut dan berlutut.

"Eh? Maksudmu… kita akan…"

"Kita tidak akan mati!" Len berseru, memotong ucapan Neru.

"Aku sudah kehabisan amunisi, Kaito sedang terluka. Yang bisa melawan hanyalah kau dan… satu prajurit ini! Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?!"

"Jika dia memang memiliki cara untuk keluar dari sini… kita harus mempercayainya Neru, kita ini rekan." Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya memberi semangat kepada satu satunya harapan yang bisa membawa mereka keluar dari sini.

"Cih… kalau begitu, katakan Len. Jangan sampai aku harus menarik kata kataku bahwa kau adalah orang yang jenius."

"Masih ada harapan… kita mengetahui kelemahan Nocrs, kita bisa memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari jalan keluar tanpa ditemukan oleh mereka. Hindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin, dengan begitu kita pasti bisa."

"Petak umpet ya…" Kaito mengusap dagunya, mencoba mencerna kata kata Len menjadi sesederhana mungkin.

" Apa apaan itu? Kau seperti hanya mengharapkan keajaiban! Mustahil bagi mereka untuk tidak menemukan kita. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka mengandalkan indra penciuman mereka sebaik mungkin. Kita tamat… kita akan mati." Neru mulai lepas kendali.

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa mengelabui indra penciuman mereka."

"Benarkah? Apa itu Len?!" Kaito bertanya, mencoba mencari tahu cara apa yang dimaksud Len.

"Sihir…"

"…"

"Maaf?" Kaito dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan tadi, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa sihirnya hanya sebatas teleportasi.

"Sihir pada umumnya menggunakan energi alam. Tubuh kita menarik energi energi tersebut dan mengolahnya menjadikan sebuah energi lain yang disebut _Mana_. Setelah mendapatkan mana, kita bisa mengubah bentuknya menjadi bentuk lain yang disebut dengan sihir, semakin hebat sihirnya, semakin banyak mana yang diperlukan. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Termasuk aku, kau, dan Neru. Kau tahu kan Kaito, kalau sihir kita berbeda. Kita tidak bisa menarik energi alam, hanya melakukannya secara spontan, tetapi sihir kita berbeda. Begitu pula Neru, dia tidak bisa menarik energi alam dengan baik."

"…"

"Senjata manusia tidak mempan terhadap iblis, hanya sihir lah yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tetapi melihat banyak yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, dibuatlah senjata yang dialiri sihir. Seperti pedang dan senapan kita."

"Apa yang kau coba sampaikan." Kaito semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Len.

"Aku, kau, dan Neru tidak bisa melakukan sihir yang kumaksud... Tetapi ada orang lain yang bisa."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?!" Kaito Nampak bersemangat. Harapan untuk hidup ternyata masih ada untuknya.

"Dia." Len menunjuk orang selain Kaito dan Neru. Sang prajurit.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang dia gunakan bukanlah senjata sihir. Pedang yang ringan dan lemah, senjata yang cukup buruk untuk bisa membunuh iblis. Tetapi… dia menggunakan cara lain. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah sihir, sepertinya sihir penguat."

"Benar… semua yang kau katakan benar!" Nampak prajurit itu sangat takjub dengan analisa Len.

"Nah sekarang tunggu apa lagi?! Kalau kau bisa melakukannya, cepatlah!" Tidak ingin membuang buang waktu lagi, Neru mencoba mendesak prajurit.

"Tapi… aku belum pernah melakukannya."

"Coba bayangkanlah… konsentrasi, ubah manamu menjadi yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa melakukannya." Len mencoba meyakinkan.

"Akan ku coba."

"Oh ya… siapa namamu?"

"Dean, pak!" Len tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya, memberi semangat kepada Dean. Prajurit itu kini memejamkan matanya mencoba memproduksi mana dan mengubahnya menjadi energi lain.

Masih memejamkan mata, Dean meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

 _Pssshhh…._

Sebuah asap menyelimuti mereka. Asap yang tercipta dari mana, sebuah sihir. Mereka mengibaskan tangan mereka, mencoba menghilangkan asap. Asap menghilang, mencoba mengecek efek dari sihir itu, mereka mengendus tubuh mereka.

"Astaga! Seluruh tubuhku …uhuk… memiliki bau seperti bangkai!" Neru menutup hidung nampak tidak tahan dengan bau tubuhnya.

"Bau tubuhku seperti bau sampah." Kini sebuah keluhan terdengar dari Kaito.

"Seharusnya kau menghilangkan bau kami… bukan menyamarkan bau kami." Dean hanya tertawa canggung saat mendengar ucapan dari Len.

"Ngomong ngomong pak… bau apa yang anda dapat."

"… Kotoran manusia…"

.

.

Mengabaikan bau yang membuat kepala mereka pusing, mereka bergerak dengan perlahan. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari segala sisi. Menghindari tatapan Nocrs sebisa mungkin. Sepanjang jalan, yang mereka lihat adalah sekilas gambaran neraka. Mayat, organ dalam perut, darah, potongan potongan tubuh menghiasi segala penjuru desa ini. Mencoba menahan sebisa mungkin agar isi perut tidak keluar, sehingga membuat Nocrs tidak bisa menemukan mereka.

Jeritan jeritan kembali terdengar. Mereka menoleh, sekelompok prajurit berteriak ketakutan tatkala mereka tidak mampu melawan Nocrs yang berada di depan mereka. Mereka terpaksa memalingkan wajah mereka, merasa mereka tidak mampu menolong. Tubuh Dean bergetar, dia pasti mengenal sebagian prajurit prajurit itu, tapi dia ingin selamat. Dia harus membuang jauh jauh harga dirinya sebagai prajurit. Mereka harus membiasakan pemandangan ini, pemandangan dimana manusia dibantai para iblis yang haus darah.

Merasa sudah cukup lama mengitari desa yang cukup luas ini, mereka beristirahat. Menyembunyikan diri di balik rumah tak berpenghuni. Sebisa mungkin mengelap keringat yang menetes agar tubuh mereka tidak memiliki bau manusia lagi, mereka mengelapnya dengan sobekan pakaian mereka yang berbau sama seperti tubuh mereka. Menahan nafas ketika kain kain melintasi hidung untuk mengelap keringat.

"Gawat… kita benar benar terkepung. Mereka ada dimana mana, mencari setiap manusia yang tertinggal disini." Kata Kaito.

"Kita harus cepat… jika malam tiba tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagi kita untuk hidup." Len memperingatkan.

"Sangat sulit untuk bergerak di antara mereka tanpa harus ketahuan. Tiap detik kejadian itu membuat jantungku serasa ingin meledak." Dean berkata di sela nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka hanya rabun, tidak buta. Mereka bisa melihat objek bergerak dan menganggapnya sebagai manusia." Kata Len.

"Oke… waktu kita tidak banyak, kita harus bergegas. Aku juga tidak tahan berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi bau tubuh kalian." Neru berbicara sembari menutup hidungnya, membuat suaranya terdengar lucu.

"Ya… kurasa kau benar. Bersiap untuk ronde kedua?" Tanya Kaito kepada mereka yang berada disini. Semuanya mengangguk menyatakan kesiapan mereka.

"Ayo kita cari jalan keluar dari sini."

.

.

Kembali menyusuri jalan secara perlahan lahan, kini mereka menuju ke arah barat. Pemandangan nampak lebih mengerikan. Mayat mayat bergelimpangan mulai dari prajurit, penduduk desa, baik dewasa maupun anak anak. Rasa takut mulai muncul di benak mereka, bukan karena pemandangan ini, melainkan takut kepada mereka sendiri yang mulai terbiasa dan tidak merasakan apa apa dalam melihat neraka seperti ini.

Berbelok di persimpangan, nafas mereka tercekat. Beberapa Nocrs berdiri di depan, namun nampak masih belum menyadari keberadaan mereka. Menahan teriakan sebisa mungkin agar tidak ketahuan, Len mengisyaratkan agar tidak membuat gerakan sedikit pun. Salah satu Nocrs melihat mereka, membuat jantung serasa copot. Nocrs melihat lekat lekat ke arah mereka, sedetik kemudian bersendawa, mengeluarkan potongan tangan dari mulutnya. Potongan tangan tersebut jatuh di hadapan mereka, terlihat tangan itu masih belum tercerna sempurna, sebagian daging terlihat meleleh dan berlendir. Menahan isi perut agar tidak keluar untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap Nocrs tidak menemukan mereka. Nocrs itu berjalan mengarah mereka, rasa takut menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Ketika Nocrs hanya berjalan melewati mereka, keempatnya bernafas lega. Aman.

"Ayo." Kaito berbicara dengan suara berbisik. Sembari berjalan perlahan, mencoba mencari jalan keluar lagi.

Hanya berjarak satu rumah dari tempat tadi, mereka melihat sebuah pembantaian. Salah satu prajurit menyadari keberadaan mereka, menatap mereka dengan tatapan memelas meminta pertolongan. Kembali memalingkan wajah, keempatnya kembali berjalan mencoba tidak memperdulikan kejadian tersebut.

.

.

 _Tes._

Merasakan sesuatu menerpa wajahnya, Len mendangakkan kepalanya. Awan mendung menghiasi langit, nampak akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Hanya beberapa saat kemudian, hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat pergerakan mereka berhenti sesaat. Len mengendus tubuhnya, terkejut bukan main. Bau yang menyamarkan bau tubuh manusianya kini telah hilang, tersapu oleh derasnya air hujan.

"Lari…" Masih dilanda keterkejutannya, Len berucap.

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito kurang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Len karena tersamarkan suara deruan hujan.

"Aku bilang… Lari!"

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Tiga ekor Nocrs keluar dari tempat pembantaian tadi, membuat mereka berlari panik. Sembari tertawa Nocrs itu kini berlari mengejar mereka, wajah para iblis itu nampak senang ketika melihat daging segar di depan matanya.

"Khhh… Sial… disaat seperti ini." Langkah Kaito melambat ketika rasa sakit di perutnya kembali.

"Kaito!" Menyadari ketertinggalan Kaito, Len berbalik menghampiri Kaito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lari!" Mengabaikan perintah Kaito, Len mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah tiga Nocrs yang berlari mendekat. Tidak ada cara lain selain melawan.

 _Wussshhh!_

Len melakukan teleportasi. Dirinya secara instan berada di depan Nocrs yang berada di tengah. Len menerjang, menusuk Nocrs di depannya sekaligus mendorongnya agar terjatuh. Kembali dari keterkejutannya dua Nocrs yang tersisa di sisi kiri dan kanan mencoba menyerang Len. Kembali melakukan teleportasi Len memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas kedua Nocrs tersebut.

 _Buak!_

Len menendang salah satu Nocrs disisi kiri dengan keras, Nocrs itu terjengkang kebelakang membuatnya terpisah dari dua yang lainnya. Tidak mendarat dengan mulus, Len merasakan nyeri di kakinya akibat menendang terlalu keras. Satu Nocrs yang masih bisa bergerak bebas menerjang ke arah Len. Tidak bisa menghindar akibat cedera di kakinya, Len melakukan teleportasi sekali lagi, berpindah ke belakang Nocrs tadi yang menerjangnya serta Nocrs yang sedang terbaring memulihkan diri. Sebuah kesempatan, Len menancapkan pedangnya ke kepala Nocrs yang sedang memulihkan diri membuatnya tak bernyawa seketika. Len mencabut pedangnya cepat cepat, kembali menghunuskan pedang kepada dua Nocrs yang tersisa, terlihat beberapa bagian otak iblis menempel di pedangnya.

"Pak!" Teriakan Dean membuyarkan fokus Len. Prajurit itu kini berdiri di samping Len, dihunuskannya juga pedangnya menantang para iblis.

"Izinkan saya membantu." Len menerima tawaran Dean dengan senang hati. Dia tidak merasa yakin bisa mengalahkan dua Nocrs sekaligus dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaito. Dilihatnya Neru sedang membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakit di perutnya. Len kembali memberikan tatapan galak kepada kedua musuhnya saat ini, sekarang dia lebih fokus kepada pertarungan.

"Kalahkan dia secepat mungkin sebelum yang lainnya kembali berdatangan!"

"Siap pak!"

.

.

"Len! Mereka menargetkanmu, mereka marah karena kau membunuh salah satu dari mereka!" Sebuah teriakan peringatan dari Kaito terdengar. Len tersenyum, pernyataan tadi membuat Len memiliki ide.

Len berlari menerjang. Kedua iblis itu menyapu Len dengan tangannya yang penuh cakar ketika Len berada di jangkauan mereka. Hilang. Len melakukan teleportasi lagi menghindari serangan dari tadi.

"Di atas sini!" Len berteriak, memperingatkan kedua iblis itu. Pedangnya di arahkan kebawah.

"Grrrwwahhh…!" Salah satu diantara mereka berteriak kesakitan ketika Len menancapkan pedangnya di kepala salah satu Nocrs tersebut. Masih bertengger di kepala Nocrs yang berhasil di tikamnya, Len mencoba mengoyak lebih dalam lagi isi kepala Nocrs itu dengan pedangnya.

Nocrs satunya menggeram kesal, dia mencoba menyambar Len dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan cakar. Len tersenyum mengejek melihat pergerakan Nocrs yang ingin menerkamnya terhenti. Eraman kemarahan tadi berubah menjadi jeritan kesakitan. Sebuah pedang menembus Norcs itu dari belakang. Fokus kedua iblis itu kepada Len membuat mereka tidak memperhatikan pergerakan Dean.

Len melompat ketika merasakan mangsanya sudah kehilangan keseimbangan. Kini iblis itu sudah terbujur kaku di tanah. Di sisi lain, Dean mencabut pedangnya dengan kasar kemudian menendang Nocrs di hadapannya dengan keras sehingga jatuh tengkurap. Di luncurkannya tusukan tusukan ke tubuh Norcs yang sudah berbaring tak berdaya.

"Berani beraninya… kalian… membunuh… teman temanku…" Dean menusuknya bertubi tubi, wajahnya mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

"Sudah cukup. Dia sudah mati." Ucapan Len menghentikan kegiatan Dean. Dirinya kini sudah tersadar, terdapat perasaan lega dalam dirinya karena berhasil membalas kematian teman temannya.

Len berjalan menuju Kaito meninggalkan si prajurit yang masih termenung. Langkahnya agak terpincang karena cedera saat pertarungan tadi.

 _Bruak!_

Sebuah suara menyadarkan mengejutkan mereka. Sesosok Nocrs menghancurkan dan menembus dinding rumah yang berada di depan Dean yang baru selesai termenung.

"Sial!" Kaito mengumpat, menyadari bahaya mendekati sang prajurit.

"Hoeekkk…!" Len amburk, dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Darah juga mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

'Aku tidak bisa melakukan teleportasi… seluruh tubuhku… terasa lelah dan menyakitkan… aku tidak bisa bergerak…'

"Len!" Neru berteriak khawatir.

"Jangan gunakan teleportasi lagi! itu batas dari tubuhmu!" Seru Kaito memperingatkan Len.

Nocrs yang baru muncul tadi dengan cepat menyambar Dean. Prajurit itu sebisa mungkin memberontak dalam genggaman iblis. Teriakan minta tolongnya dibungkam ketika kepala si prajurit itu berada di dalam mulut si iblis. Setelah beberapa kunyahan, Nocrs itu meludah. Mengeluarkan gumpalan daging dan otak serta beberapa rambut yang masih menempel. Tubuh tanpa kepala yang digenggamnya dibuang kesamping, membuat kesan seakan tidak tertarik dengan jasad si prajurit.

"Tidak!" Neru berteriak melihat salah satu kawannya kini telah gugur. Menyadari ada daging segar lainnya Nocrs itu berjalan perlahan mendekati mangsanya.

Sekelebat sosok melewati mereka dengan cepat. Menerjang iblis yang sedang memberikan terror. Sebuah tebasan diluncurkan kedada sang iblis.

"Mikuo?" Len merasa familiar dengan sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tidak salah lagi, itu Mikuo.

Nocrs itu tidak nampak kesakitan, luka tebasan di dadanya juga menutup dengan cepat, membuat Mikuo dan yang lainnya heran. Len mencoba menganalisa penyebabnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan solusi.

"Pedang biasa tidak akan mempan dengan iblis! Kau membutuhkan pedang sihir!" Len berteriak mengutarakan pernyataan kepada Mikuo.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol, Mikuo diserang secara bertubi tubi. Dia bergerak dengan sangat lincah, menghindari serangan cakar dan gigitan. Mikuo melompat mundur ketika mendapati lengan yang penuh cakar berayun akan menerkam kepalanya.

"Ini ambil!" Melihat kesempatan Kaito melemparkan pedangnya yang ditangkap baik oleh Mikuo.

Serangan kembali dilancarakan oleh Nocrs. Ayunan lengan yang lainnya kembali di arahkan kepada Mikuo.

 _Zrrassshhh!_

Kaito dan yang lainnya terkaget ketika melihat sepotong lengan melayang di udara. Lengan iblis.

"Dia cepat sekali. He… hebat." Pujian terlontar dari mulut Neru.

Geram, Nocrs itu menerjang ke arah Mikuo yang sudah memasang kuda kuda. Dengan satu ayunan horizontal, Mikuo membelah tubuh Nocrs itu menjadi dua bagian.

Merasa sudah aman, Mikuo berbalik. Berjalan menuju Len dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Len kepada Mikuo.

"Aku meninggalkan tugasku untuk menjaga tetua kepada prajurit yang lainnya."

"Bukan itu maksudku… Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini tanpa pedang sihir disaat para iblis mengepung kita semua?" Mikuo terbelalak kaget mendengar penyataan Len. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa keadaan menjadi seburuk ini.

"Jalan bawah tanah…"

"Huh?"

"Di rumahku terdapat semacam jalan rahasia yang menuju keluar desa ini. Terkadang cukup membosankan menjalankan tugas di desa. Maka aku menggunakannya untuk kabur keluar desa."

"Kau penyelamat kami! Sekarang bawa kami keluar dari sini!" Kaito berteriak senang. Kini dia bisa keluar hidup hidup.

"Tidak secepat itu… aku datang kesini untuk membunuh para iblis dan menyelamatkan teman temanku."

"Sayang sekali… kurasa hanya kami yang tersisa." Ucap Kaito sedih.

"Aku… terlambat ya…?" Mikuo mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dilanda kesedihan.

"Tidak… kau telah membunuh iblis itu dan menyelamatkan kami. Kami berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Sial… Kalian bahkan bukan temanku." Mikuo mengusap air matanya, namun senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Setidaknya dia berhasil menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kami adalah temanmu… Maukah kau menyalamatkan kami Mikeo?"

"Kalau kau temanku, maka ucapkan namaku dengan benar sialan. Setelah itu baru aku mau menunjukan jalan keluar kepada kalian." Len dan Neru hanya tersenyum canggung ketika mendapati kesalahan Kaito.

"Namaku Mikuo… sang pembunuh iblis."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Sebelumnya maaf harus delay seminggu.

Mungkin minggu depan adalah akhir dari Arc ini… _**Gleipnir Arc.**_

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih kepada senior jika mau memberikan masukan lewat review.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	7. Chapter 6 - Somewhere I Belong

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 6 – Somewhere I Belong**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlari berjam jam lamanya menjauh dari neraka tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah belakang. Puji syukur dipanjatkan kepada Sang Dewi karena mereka diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi, berdoa juga untuk para prajurit yang gugur dengan terhormat di medan perang. Cathair di depan mata mereka, menjulang tinggi dan berdiri kokoh laksana kesatria gagah. Tembok batu mengelilingi kehidupan di dalamnya dengan megah, seakan menjanjikan kedamaian di dalam sana.

Mikuo berteriak kepada penjaga gerbang memberikan isyarat agar dibukakan pintu agar dapat memasuki Cathair. Pintu gading raksasa perlahan terangkat membiarkan cahaya senja menerobos masuk menyinari sebuah permukiman di dalamnya. Mereka berempat masuk tak peduli tatapan aneh para penghuni Cathair yang ditunjukan mereka. Mereka berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan dari dalam, memang terlihat bagai penjara dari luar. Tetapi yang ada di dalam sini justru melebihi pemikiran mereka.

Permukiman padat yang tertata rapi sehingga tidak terlihat bobrok. Tembok yang menjulang mengitari serta melindungi apa yang di dalamnya namun tidak menutup bagian atas sehingga sang langit masih bisa menampakan diri. Tidak perlu berlama lagi untuk terkagum, mereka harus mencari tetua desa secepatnya, memastikan agar pak tua itu selamat sampai sini.

Len merangkul Kaito yang mengeluh sakitnya kambuh karena memaksakan diri untuk berlari. Berpisah dengan Neru dan Mikuo, Len membawa Kaito ke tempat pengobatan membiarkan Kaito beristirahat serta memulihkan diri. Diobati pula kakinya untuk mengcegah kembalinya rasa sakit. tak lupa juga meminum suplemen penambah tenaga untuk membantu mengusir rasa lelah dalam tubuhnya.

Cahaya matahari senja masih menyinari Len tatkala ia keluar dari tempat pengobatan.

"Tuan Len dari Kaum Domba!" sebuah suara merusak kedamaian Len saat merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari senja. Len menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang penduduk dari desa berlari ke arahnya.

"Puji syukur kepada Sang Dewi karena anda selamat tuan Len! " Lelaki paruh baya itu berbicara dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Puji syukur juga ku panjatkan kepada Sang Dewi atas mereka yang diberi kehidupan di dalam sini." Len membalas doa sekaligus memberi kesempatan kepada lelaki itu untuk mengatur nafasnya. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya kini lelaki itu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

" Tetua dari desa sedang menunggu anda tuan Len. Beliau menginginkan anda mendampinginya saat rapat."

"Rapat?" Len menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa tetua selamat. Tetapi... Rapat apa yang dimaksudkan?

"Anda akan mengetahuinya setelah sampai disana. Mari biarkan saya antar anda menuju tempatnya." Raut wajah bingung Len terganti dengan kekhawatiran, takut akan segalanya tidak berjalan baik bagi mereka yang mengungsi disini.

Lelaki itu mulai berjalan, langkahnya agak cepat menandakan bahwa ia sedang terburu buru. Len agak kewalahan dalam mengikuti langkahnya mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak kehilangan jejak dalam keramaian dan lalu lalang penduduk. Langkah lelaki itu melambat ketika langkahnya membawa menuju tempat yang lebih sepi tanpa keramaian penduduk dan kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan megah dan menjulang tinggi.

"Disinilah tempatnya tuan Len." Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu sembari membalikan tubuh menatap Len yang baru sampai menyusul. Len hanya diam menatap bangunan megah di depannya sebelum lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan pembicarannya.

"Tempat ini adalah rumah bagi Raja di Cathair ini. Rapat ini juga dihadirinya dan para petinggi lain. Jadi mohon tunjukan tata krama dan kesopanan." Len hanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi membawa Len menuju apa yang di balik pintu dari bangunan megah di depannya.

.

.

Rapat baru saja akan dimulai. Len memberi hormat sebelum duduk disebelah tetua desa menghadap Raja dari Cathair. Dilihatnya banyak orang orang yang tampaknya adalah para aparat petinggi, baik dari Cathair maupun desa, serta para prajurit yang bertugas menjaga keamanan termasuk Neru dan Mikuo.

"Dari apa yang saya simpulkan... Setelah kedamaian yang berlangsung bertahun tahun lamanya, para Iblis kini telah kembali untuk menjajah daratan ini dan kemudian menyerang desa kalian, sehingga membuat kalian harus mengungsi kesini. Bukan begitu?" Rapat dimulai dari cerita singkat yang dijabarkan oleh Raja atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Benar… sebelum itu, tiga orang dari Kaum Domba memperingatkan kami akan kedatangan iblis. Tempat mereka juga sudah diserang sebelum kejadian itu terjadi." Tetua menambahkan. Len dan Neru memberi hormat, memberi tanda bahwa merekalah orang yang dimaksud.

"Baik kalian Kaum Domba ataupun para penduduk desa benar benar bodoh." Sebuah perkataan yang sangat dingin keluar dari mulut Raja. Perkataan tidak pantas itu membuat seluruh peserta dari desa menggeram kesal.

"Kalian terlalu lalai akan kedamaian sesaat! Dan terlalu percaya diri akan kekuatan kalian! Dan setelah menerima akibat dari kebodohan kalian. Kalian meminta pertolongan kami?!" Seru Raja dengan nada membentak, membungkam setiap cacian yang keluar dari mulut para peserta.

"Kami berdoa kepada Sang Dewi, memohon perlindungan dan kehidupan yang makmur. Apa yang terjadi adalah karena kami adalah pendosa… Dewi tidak menjawab doa kami." Ucap tetua. Nada bicaranya tenang nampak ia tidak ikut tersulut emosi.

"Dewi tidak akan menjawab doa kalian! Kami bertahan dengan kekuatan kami sendiri, membangun benteng raksasa untuk menopang kedamaian dan kehidupan kami! Kalian sebagai manusia seharusnya berpikir secara logis! Benar benar tidak habis pikir, Kalian melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu!" Perkataan Raja menyulut emosi beberapa peserta dari penduduk desa. Mereka dikendalikan amarah, mencoba menyerang Raja secara terang terangan. Beberapa prajurit terpaksa mengamankan mereka bahkan sampai menggunakan kekerasan.

' _Orang orang ini… mereka atheis_ 'Pikir Len menanggapi perkataan Raja barusan. Dia menggeram kesal, namun mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan adalah meminta bantuan dari Kaum Domba di daratan ini. Mereka lah yang akan bertanggung jawab dalam membasmi Iblis." Salah satu petinggi dari Cathair membela dengan memberikan solusi lain.

"Memang itulah solusi yang akan kita ambil… tetapi tidak akan membawa wilayah ini dan sekitarnya bersih dari iblis. Para prajurit terbaik dari dataran ini sudah dikirim ke dataran Edenia, tempat induk Kaum Domba berasal yang bermil mil jauhnya. Butuh waktu bertahun tahun untuk mewujudkannya. Apa yang terpenting adalah kelangsungan hidup kita di dalam sini." Seorang pria tua menanggapi solusi tadi.

"Jumlah pengungsi cukuplah banyak. Kami tidak yakin bisa menampung mereka semua." Seorang wanita gemuk dengan dandanan berlebihan menambahkan.

' _Keparat… mereka… mencoba mengambil keuntungan.'_

Len mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat, tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Dia ingin meledak… sesaat sebelum ia mengeluarkan amarah yang terpendam, niatnya tertahan ketika merasakan telapak tangan di pundaknya. Menoleh kesamping, Len mendapati tetua sedang tersenyum ke arahnya mencoba menenangkan sebelum berdiri menghadap Sang Raja Cathair.

"Kami akan memberikan tawaran… kami akan mengurus ternak dan ladang! Kami hanya akan menempati permukiman kosong di dekat dinding yang sudah bobrok! Dan setiap penduduk hamba akan mengikuti pelatihan militer demi kelangsungan benteng ini!" Tetua berbicara dengan suara lantang. Tawarannya tentu mendapatkan keluhan dari setiap penduduknya. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Tinggal di luar Cathair sangatlah berbahaya mengingat prajurit yang dimilikinya habis tak bersisa.

Di tengah keheningan para penduduk desa karena menyadari tak ada cara lain lagi. Sang Raja tertawa.

"Aku menyukai gagasanmu itu pak tua. Kalian akan berada di bawah pengawasanku selama tinggal di sini. Tetapi ada satu hal lagi…"

"Apa itu yang mulia?" Tanya tetua penasaran akan kata menggantung dari Sang Raja.

"Para Kaum Domba itu tidak boleh tinggal disini."

Suara protes kembali terdengar. Puluhan kata terkicau berbunyi 'keadilan'. Len dan Neru terperangah mendengar ucapan raja.

"Mengapa demikian?"

"Keberadaan mereka memancing Kaum Serigala. Kami hanya tidak ingin ada peperangan hanya karena masalah sepele. Jika mereka bersikeras maka mereka akan dieksekusi."

"Anda membela para pemuja iblis?"

"Baik Kaum Domba ataupun Kaum Serigala sama saja. Kehidupan di sini adalah yang terpenting. Bagi siapa yang mengusik tidak di terima disini. Kalian keberatan?"

Dengan berat hati mereka berkata "Tidak… tidak sama sekali."

.

.

Ketukan palu sudah terdengar menandakan pertemuan tadi sudah berakhir. Tirai malam sudah menampakan diri menggantikan sang mentari senja tatkala mereka keluar dari bangunan mewah yang barusan mereka singgahi. Len berdiri di tanah lapang, menatap langit memijat keningnya. Indahnya malam tenang dengan bulan dan bintang yang menghias tirai gelap mencoba mengalihkan pikiran tentang keberadaan makhluk asing di luar dinding.

"Maaf… saya tidak bisa berbuat apa apa." Tetua membungkuk kepada Len dan Neru. Meminta maaf sedalam dalamnya.

"Tidak apa apa… kami mengerti. Jika keberadaan kami mengganggu kehidupan kalian maka lebih baik kami pergi. Pada akhirnya… harus ada yang dikorbankan, bukan begitu?" Len tersenyum.

"Kemana kita akan pergi Len?"

"Entahlah… kau bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau suka. Aku akan mengecek keadaan Kaito duu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, kemana kau akan pergi?"

Len melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka. Sebelum pergi terlalu jauh Len berkata. Perkataan yang membuat Neru ataupun Tetua terkejut.

"Mungkin… Edenia."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Sebelumnya maaf harus telat. Laptop saya habis kebanting, kabel fleksibel rusak dan baru aja sembuh. Dan di chapter sebelumnya saya bilang kalo ini chap terakhir di arc ini ya? Maaf juga… itu gak jadi. Mungkin di chap depan atau depannya lagi. Soalnya lebih panjang dari yang saya duga. Dan satu lagi maaf juga karena chap yang ini pendek, karena saya beru sempet nulis disaat laptop saya sembuh. Sebagai gantinya minggu ini saya bakalan apdet juga selain chap ini.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih jika para senior mau memberikan masukan lewat review.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	8. Chapter 7 - Gleipnir

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 7 – Gleipnir**

 **.**

 **.**

Len melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah pengobatan dengan perlahan. Langit malam yang indah menemani setiap langkah pendeknya. Matanya mendelik kesana kemari mengamati kehidupan malam di dalam Cathair. Suasana tegang memancar dari segala sisi, penduduk sini sudah mengunci dirinya di dalam rumah dengan keadaan gelap gulita. Para prajurit dan penjaga di setiap sudut tempat tidak sekalipun kehilangan waspada seakan mereka adalah predator nokturnal. Entah mereka sudah sewaspada ini dari dahulu atau ketika mereka mengetahui dataran ini sudah kembali dijamah iblis. Len kembali memijat keningnya, hari ini staminanya dikuras habis dan mentalnya dihancurkan habis habisan, belum lagi udara dingin yang senantiasa menari di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya khawatir akan terkena demam.

Len mempercepat langkahnya ketika udara dingin semakin terasa hingga menusuk setiap kulitnya. Hanya melewati tempat permukiman di depannya dia pasti akan sampai ke tempat pengobatan. Belum lama melangkahkan kakinya, Len berhenti. Len tidak melihatnya dari kejauhan karena keadaan yang cukup gelap, tetapi kini dia yakin bahwa seseorang sedang berdiri di depannya menghalangi jalan.

"Yo, Len." Sosok itu melangkah mendekati Len.

"Kaito? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya sedang berjalan jalan."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" Tanya Len dengan nada khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik baik saja." Kaito menepuk perutnya menandakan bahwa cedera itu sudah hilang. "Jadi… bagaimana dengan rapatnya Len?"

"Mengenai hal itu…" Len menggantungkan kata katanya, mencoba memilih kata kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan.

"Bicarakan itu nanti saja setelah kita sampai di tempat istirahat kita. Kau sudah terlihat lelah sekali, Len."

"Ya… aku setuju. Hari ini benar benar hari yang sangat melelahkan."

.

.

Salah satu pondok kecil di permukiman dekat dinding adalah tempat istirahat yang Kaito maksud. Len membuka pintu, membiarkan cahaya rembulan masuk menerobos ruangan kecil yang gelap gulita. Di tengah kegelapan yang masih menyelimuti beberapa sudut ruangan, Kaito menyalahkan lentera pada dinding membuat cahaya semakin menerangi ruang ini. Len menutup pintu memblokir setiap udara dingin yang masuk. Dilihatnya ruangan kecil ini, dia tidak menyangkan bahwa pondok ini akan serapi dan sebersih yang dilihatnya. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja yang di atasnya terletak makanan untuk dua orang. Seseorang pasti sudah membersihkan pondok ini dan memberikan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Kaito sudah duduk menghadap makanan dan mempersilahkan Len untuk duduk di sebrangnya, ia pasti sengaja menunggu Len untuk bisa menyantap makanan ini berdua.

Len bercerita mengenai apa yang terjadi saat pertemuannya dengan Raja disela santapan malamnya bersama Kaito. Ia bercerita dengan sangat detail membiarkan Kaito mencerna kejadiannya sebaik mungkin.

"Jadi begitu ya… tak kusangka dinding ini bukan melindungi mereka, melainkan mengekang mereka." Kaito sudah menghabiskan makananya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Mereka mendapatkan kehidupan yang aman dari iblis. Walaupun mereka terkekang kebijakan."

"Mana yang kau pilih, kehidupan yang aman atau kehidupan yang bebas?" Len membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Kaito. Memori lama kembali menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Si pemberi pertanyaan hanya tersenyum miris sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Dan mereka menolak keberadaan kita. Benar benar situasi yang rumit."

"Kemana kau akan pergi Kaito?"

"Tentu saja ikut denganmu, bodoh… ke Edenia."

"Kau… bagaimana bisa? Kau membaca pikiranku?" Len semakin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kaito. Tak disangka ia akan melewati petualangan yang panjang berdua sekali lagi.

.

.

"Kau bisa pergi dari tempat ini kalau kau mau, Mikuo." Pria tua itu berbicara kepada pemuda di sebrangnya di sela sela santapan malam mereka. Semenjak tiba di pondok, pemuda itu menyambutnya dengan sangat baik walaupun rasa kecewa dan tidak puas terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Saya memiliki kewajiban di sini. Mengabdi kepada desa adalah tugas seorang prajurit." Mikuo menaruh sendok dan garpunya, menatap serius ke arah tetua.

"Hahaha… kau benar benar mirip dengan ayahmu." Mikuo tidak menyangka tetua akan berucap seperti itu. Kenangan bersama orang tuanya sangatlah minim dalam otaknya, dan sejak dulu pria tua di sebrangnya ini selalu menolak untuk membuka mulut ketika Mikuo bertanya perihal orang tuanya. Dan sekarang pria tua itu malah membuka topik yang sudah lama Mikuo kubur dalam benaknya.

"Ayahmu juga seorang prajurit, Mikuo." Tetua menaruh sendok dan garpunya. Memulai pembicaraan serius, membawa Mikuo kedalam memori masa lalunya.

"Tolong ceritakan tentang kedua orang tua saya." Mikuo berkata antusias. Rasa penasaran nampak sudah menguasai dirinya. Tetua menyandarkan tubuhnya, menatap langit langit ruangan sembari mencoba menelusuri setiap ingatan di masa lalu. Dia bergumam kecil, nampak bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Pada hari itu… sekelompok kecil Kaum Domba singgah di desa. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sebuah misi dan menetap di desa kami sebagai hadiah dibebas tugaskan. Kelompok itu berisi orang orang aneh, dan salah satunya adalah ibumu, Sonika." Mikuo baru mengetahui kenyataan itu. Dia terdiam mencermati cerita dengan seksama, mempersilahkan tetua melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sonika dan ayahmu bertemu dalam sebuah pelatihan prajurit. Pertemuan mereka benar benar kacau. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ibumu mengolok olok ayahmu hanya karena sikapnya yang kaku sepertimu dan cara bertarung yang sembrono. Ayahmu jelas tidak terima harga dirinya diinjak seorang wanita, dia bahkan mengajak ibumu berduel pada pertemuan pertamanya."

"Lalu?" Mikuo nampak sangat antusias. Rasa penasaran membumbung tinggi dalam dirinya.

"Tentu saja ayahmu kalah. Sonika adalah prajurit unggulan. Di tengah kemenanganya ibumu berkata ' _Jika kau bertarung seperti itu. Kau bisa mati dengan cepat, tolol!'_ Aku masih ingat wajah merah ayahmu menahan malu karena kalah dari seorang wanita, hahahaha…." Mereka berdua tertawa. Saat ini Mikuo bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan hanya dengan mendengar cerita dari pria di sebrangnya.

"Siapa yang menyangka kejadian itu memotivasi ayahmu. Dia berlatih lebih keras dan mengubah gaya bertarungnya. Dia menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

"Lalu… bagaimana mereka berdua bisa jatuh cinta?"

"Suatu ketika, Kaum Domba itu melihat keberadaan iblis di selatan desa. Mereka pergi mengejarnya." Raut wajah Mikuo berubah menjadi serius. Di area selatan desa adalah tempat berbahaya dengan alam sebagai predator.

"Ayahmu yang mengetahui hal ini langsung pergi menyusul mereka tanpa berpikir panjang. Puji syukur kepada Dewi, mereka kembali sehari setelahnya. Tetapi… hanya ibumu dan ayahmu. Sisa dari Kaum Domba itu tidak kembali. Sonika sangat terpuruk akan kejadian itu, dia mengalami kegagalan, kehilangan teman teman dan kebanggannya sebagai prajurit." Tetua berhenti sejenak, menyesap teh yang sudah dingin untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang sudah kering.

"Di tengah keterpurukannya, ayahmu lah yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Mereka nampak selalu bersama… bermain bersama… tertawa bersama. Tanpa disadari, ayahmu menjadi sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Sonika. Dan kemudian mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah. Mereka dikaruniai anak laki laki… yaitu kau.

"Tetapi ibumu adalah salah satu Kaum Domba. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibannya, dia hanya kembali saat dibebas tugaskan. Dan disaat ibumu bertugas, ayahmu lah yang merawatmu. Peran mereka benar benar terbalik, mereka bahkan dianggap sebagai pasangan yang aneh." Sekali lagi mereka berdua tertawa.

"Dan pada dasarnya Sonika adalah prajurit yang hebat. Dia menarik perhatian dari induk Kaum Domba. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya, kewajibannya mengekang ia dan memaksanya untuk menurutinya. Pada akhirnya kami semua tidak bisa menghentikan Sonika pergi ke Edenia."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku?!" Mikuo sangat terkejut mendengar kenyataan yang terucap dari mulut tetua.

"Jika aku menceritakannya padamu, kau mungkin akan mulai berkata ' _Aku akan menjadi anggota Kaum Domba.'_ Dan ayahmu tidak menginginkannya. Dia tidak ingin kau pergi seperti ibumu."

"Tetapi kenapa… kenapa ayah malah meninggalkanku?!" Mikuo tidak bisa membendung lagi air matanya.

"Ayahmu meninggal karena penyakit. Dia sudah tampak kacau ketika Sonika meninggalkannya. Tetapi dia berkata bahwa dia sangat menyayangimu. Sifatmu mirip dengan ayahmu tetapi wajahmu mirip dengan ibumu." Tetua nampak menyudahi ceritanya. Ia berdiri meninggalkan meja makan, membiarkan Mikuo terpaku dalam tangis yang diam. Sebuah benda diletakan di hadapan Mikuo, membuatnya kembali ke dunia. Sebuah benda berbentuk panjang dan dilapisi dengan kain.

"Bukalah…" Suara serak tetua mengisyaratkan Mikuo untuk menyibak kain yang membungkus benda di dalamnya. Dengan jari jemari yang bergetar, dengan perlahan Mikuo mulai melepas kain yang melilit.

"Pedang?" Mikuo terheran melihat benda di hadapannya.

"Bukan pedang biasa, itu pedang sihir. Dan pedang itu milik Sonika, ibumu. Kudengar dari Neru bahwa kau prajurit yang cukup hebat. Sudah saatnya mewariskannya kepadamu."

"Neru ya… Sulit dipercaya bahwa mereka tidak dapat tinggal bersama kita."

"Kau bisa ikut bersama mereka Mikuo."

"Tapi… kenapa?"

"Len ingin pergi ke Edenia. Dan aku yakin bahwa Kaito dan Neru juga akan ikut." Mikuo terlonjak kaget. Pergi ke Edenia sangatlah berbahaya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Edenia?!"

"Entahlah… tapi aku percaya bahwa mereka bisa kesana. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada orang orang itu. Dan aku sudah hidup cukup lama untuk dapat menyadarinya. Nah… kuberi kau kesempatan Mikuo. Maukah kau pergi ke Edenia dan bertemu dengan ibumu?"

"…"

.

.

" _Hei Len… jika kita semua dapat keluar dari sini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Entahlah… bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Tentu saja aku akan mengelilingi dunia ini. Melihat segala keindahan dunia dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."_

" _Kedengarannya menakjubkan! Aku juga tertarik untuk melakukannya."_

" _Benarkan?! Dan apa kau tahu tentang Edenia?"_

" _Tidak… apa itu Edenia?"_

" _Aku mendengarnya dari penjaga. Katanya itu adalah tempat yang sangatlah besar! Kau bisa menemukan banyak hal disana!"_

" _Keren! Kalau begitu aku juga ingin pergi ke Edenia."_

" _Kalau begitu ayo Len! Setelah keluar dari tempat ini, kita akan pergi ke Edenia bersama sama! Janji?"_

" _Iya! Janji!"_

.

.

"Hoi bangun Len! Ini sudah siang loh!" Sepasang tangan yang mengguncang membuat tubuh yang terlelap itu kini mulai terbangun. Len meregangkan tubuhnya sembari menguap malas menyambut sinar mentari.

"Kaito?" Len mengerjapkan matanya, mendapati Kaito sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan raut wajah marah.

"Dasar… kau tidur pulas sekali! Kau bahkan tidak membantuku berkemas barang barang! Sekarang cepat bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu."

"Iya iya." Len melangkahkan kakinya dengan setengah sadar meninggalkan Kaito.

Disaat Len sibuk membersihkan tubuhnya, Kaito kembali mengecek rute perjalanannya. Edenia berada di utara dan jaraknya sangatlah jauh. Sulit dipercaya bahwa mereka akan melakukan perjalanan berbahaya hanya dengan dua orang. Kaito tersenyum kecut sembari berharap bahwa dia benar benar akan melihat Edenia yang dulu pernah menjadi topik hangat di _Tempat Awal._

"Maaf Kaito. Aku benar benar merasa sangat lelah." Len telah kembali. Tubuhnya nampak lebih segar setelah terguyur air dingin.

"Tidak masalah. Makanlah makanan di meja itu, aku sudah memakan bagianku." Kaito menunjuk meja yang terdapat di tengah ruangan.

"Hoi! Kalian berdua!" Sesosok perempuan masuk secara tiba tiba membuat kedua penghuni pondok terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Neru?" Kaito berkata dengan nada dingin. Dia benar benar tidak menyukai kebiasaan buruk dari sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tentu saja ikut dengan kalian… ke Edenia."

"Apa? Ku kira kau tidak akan ikut. Pikirkanlah baik baik Neru, kau pasti sudah tau resikonya." Ucap Len disela sela makannya.

"Membiarkan kalian pergi meninggalkanku? Jangan bercanda! Kita ini satu tim bukan? Lagi pula aku percaya kita bisa ke Edenia. Aku percaya akan kekuatan kalian. Kalian bukanlah tuan eksekutor ataupun tuan kurir, kalian adalah prajurit yang hebat."

"Tunggu… tim? Kalau begitu ayo kita tentukan pemimpinnya!" Seru Kaito semangat.

"Oke… siapa yang akan jadi pemimpinnya?" Tanya Len. Nampak ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kita tentukan dengan suit!" Neru dan Len memberikan pandangan satu sama lain, kemudian saling menangguk menyatakan setuju dengan usul Kaito. Aba aba sudah diberikan, dan pemilihan ketua sudah berlangsung. Kaito melompat girang ketika mendapati ia yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Jangan menyalah gunakan kekuasaanmu loh. Aku tidak mau diperbudak olehmu."

"Tenang saja Len, aku tidak sekejam itu kok. Dan kuberi nama tim ini _Kaito and Friends_ "

"Payah." Ucap Neru dingin menandakan ia tidak suka dengan ' _Kaito and Friends'._

"Gleip…nir…"

"Huh? Apa Len?"

"Bagaimana dengan _Gleipnir?"_

" _Gleipnir_ kah? Boleh juga. Dari pada nama payahmu tadi." Ucap Neru mengejek Kaito.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Kaito melangkahkan kakinya keluar pondok diikuti yang lainnya. Namun hanya baru beberapa langkah, Kaito berhenti membuat Neru dan Len terheran. Len mengintip ke balik tubuh Kaito, mendapati seseorang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Mikuo?"

"Sudah ingin pergi?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Kaito. "Kulihat kau mempunyai pedang baru Mikuo. Apakah itu pedang sihir?" Tanya Kaito mendapati Mikuo sedang menggenggam sebuah pedang yang terlihat asing baginya.

"Ya… ini pedang sihir."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa menjadi pembunuh iblis sejati sekarang."

"Kalau begitu… biarkan aku ikut."

"Heh?!" Ucapan Mikuo membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. Tim ini baru dibuat dan sekarang sudah akan bertambah satu anggota lagi.

"Bawalah aku bersama kalian. Ke Edenia!"

"Ya… selamat datang di _Gleipnir_."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Berakhir sudah arc ini. Dan chapter depan sudah memasuki arc baru dengan konflik baru dan karakter baru. Tapi kayaknya minggu depan bakalan libur update (kayaknya loh) soalnya saya UTS.

 _Gleipnir_ : Pita/Rantai/Tali yang mengikat Fenrir.

Mungkin itu saja

Saya akan berterima kasih jika para senior mau memberi masukan lewat review.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	9. Chapter 8 - In the Past, In the Future

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 8 – In the Past, In the Future**

 **.**

 **.**

Terik matahari di siang hari yang mengawali mereka melangkah dalam perjalanan nan panjang kini sudah digantikan dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang dalam tirai malam. Di bawah naungan api unggun mereka meringkuk memastikan agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Len menatap tak sabar kepada santapan malam yang menggoda di balik lidah api di depannya. Bau sedap ikan bakar itu kini semakin menari nari di udara membuat nafsu makan mereka tergugah. Perutnya memang sudah keroncongan sedari tadi, dalam perjalanannya di siang hari, Len hanya menyantap beberapa bekal yang di bawanya sebelum berangkat.

Merasa sudah siap matang, Mikuo membagi rata kepada setiap orang di sana. Hanya suara letupan dari kayu bakar yang memercikan bara api yang menemani makan malam mereka saat ini. Sedari siang tadi memang sangat damai, mereka tidak menemukan iblis satupun dalam perjalanan sampai saat ini. Mereka mulai curiga, menatap was was ke sekliling takut akan kemungkinan terburuk. Bertarung dengan iblis disaat kehabisan tenaga karena berjalan jauh merupakan hal yang sangatlah buruk.

Len menyantap makanannya dengan hati hati takut akan panas menyambar lidahnya. Len memang harus berterima kasih kepada Mikuo atas makanannya. Masih diingatnya kejadian sore tadi, hanya dengan ranting yang diruncingkan menjadi tombak, Mikuo bisa mendapatkan ikan yang cukup banyak jumlahnya, dia jugalah yang memasak dan walaupun tanpa bumbu rasanya sudah sangatlah nikmat.

"Kenapa kalian ingin ke Edenia?" Dalam sunyi kedamaian, Mikuo membuka percakapan.

"Ah benar juga. Pada awalnya aku juga bingung kenapa kau memohon kepada kami untuk membiarkanmu ikut. Ternyata kau punya alasan sendiri. Sejauh ini hanya Mikuo yang sudah menceritakannya, dan lalu… bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Sejujurnya aku tertarik dengan alasan kalian ingin pergi ke Edenia." Jawab Neru.

"Aku ingin menjadi prajurit kelas atas Edenia... Dan Neru, seharusnya kau menjawab terlebih dahulu sebelum melemparkan pertanyaanya ke orang lain." Ucap Kaito.

"Aku hanya ingin kehidupan baru yang lebih baik. Entah hal baik apa yang menunggu kita di Edenia sana. Dan bagaimana denganmu Len?"

"Eh, soal itu… aku belum ingin membicarakannya."

"Hah?! Kau sendiri kan yang pertama kali ingin pergi ke Edenia, apa jangan jangan kau belum tau tujuanmu?" Protes Neru.

"Yah…soal itu… masih rahasia." Dengusan protes terdengar dari Neru dan Mikuo yang nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Len.

"Sial… aku benar benar penasaran sekarang. Kaito, kau bisa membaca pikirannya kan? Kalau begitu kau tau alasan si Len ini?" Rasa penasaran semakin menguasai Neru.

"Kekuatanku bukan untuk mengungkap hal yang bersifat pribadi. Aku tak akan melakukannya. Meskipun aku tahu, aku tak akan memberi tahunya padamu." Neru mendecih pelan, dia harus menyerah terhadap rasa penasarannya. Dirinya kembali tenang sebelum menyantap makanannya lagi.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk bergantian dalam tidur dan berjaga. Len masih terjaga, mengawasi sekeliling dengan perasaan hati hati. Udara dingin yang semakin menusuk pada setiap detail dalam tulangnya membuatnya sering kali menggigil kedinginan. Api unggun sudah dimatikan sedari tadi, mereka harus melakukannya, keberadaan api unggun mungkin akan memudahkan iblis menemukan mereka. Setidaknya dalam malam yang mencekam ini Len masih bisa melihat dalam penerangan sang raja malam yang sudah membulat sempurna. Dilihatnya Neru dan Mikuo yang terlelap sangatlah nyenyak dan damai seakan selimut tebal tak kasat mata menyelimuti mereka berdua dalam nyaman.

Len mengganti arah pandangannya, dilihatnya seseorang yang masih terjaga sedang terpaku melihat sesuatu yang nan jauh di sana. Len berjalan menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya, pandangannya juga ikut terpaku ke arah yang Kaito tuju. Bangunan bangunan tinggi pencakar langit yang bahkan masih bisa dilihat dari kejauhan, lebih megah dari cathair ataupun benteng manapun yang pernah Len lihat. Sebuah kota.

"Bukankah keren… sarang iblis itu." Dalam nuansa sunyi ini Len dapat mendengar Kaito bergumam.

Ya, sarang iblis. Itulah yang dikatakan orang orang kebanyakan. Manusia sudah dilarang mendekatinya, iblis iblis bermukim di sana, mengunjunginya hanyalah kegiatan bunuh diri.

"Sarang iblis? Manusia pernah tinggal di sana." Len menanggapi gumaman Kaito.

"Ya, iblis sudah mengambil alih tempat seperti itu. Sebagai gantinya manusia mendirikan tempat tinggal yang jauh dari peradaban. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa iblis suka tinggal di tempat seperti itu."

"Hahahaha… jarang sekali melihatmu seperti ini Kaito." Len tertawa.

"Sialan. Kau mengejekku ya?"

"Yang kau katakan itu benar Kaito. Sulit dipercaya bahwa peradaban manusia kembali ke masa lampau. Teknologi benar benar sudah punah sekarang. Kau tahu kalau di masa lalu manusia bisa terbang dengan sebuah burung besi? Kita bisa mencapai Edenia hanya dengan beberapa menit saja dengan itu."

"Aku tahu… itu benar benar hebat. Tapi sekarang semua itu hanya legenda saja. Raja Iblis menyihir semua teknologi menjadi tidak berfungsi. Benar benar sihir yang mengerikan, sebuah kehendak yang luar biasa. Membayangkannya sekuat apa sudah membuatku takut." Kaito merenung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan senjata milik Neru? Kudengar itu juga ada di masa lalu." Lanjutnya yang tiba tiba teringat akan senjata milik Neru.

"Senjata itu diproduksi di masa ini. Itu bukan senjata masa lalu yang masih berfungsi. Itu senjata sihir yang menyerupai senjata api di masa lalu. Keberadaannya benar benar langka, di tempat Kaum Domba kita tinggal, hanya itulah satu satunya yang kita punya dan Neru lah yang memilikinya."

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak membuat benda sihir yang menyerupai burung besi?"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa membuatnya. Jangankan membuatnya, manusia mana yang mempunyai sihir yang cukup untuk bisa diimplementasikan ke benda sebesar itu? Yang mampu manusia buat hanyalah sebatas senjata api."

Kaito menengguk ludahnya kemudian merenung dalam ngeri "Kalau teknologi masih tidak berfungsi sampai sekarang… itu berarti…"

"Ya… Raja Iblis masih hidup." Len meneruskan perkataan Kaito yang menggantung.

"Haaah… sudah kuduga." Kaito menghembuskan nafasnya yang menjadi kepulan asap di udara. "Dan soal pertanyaan Mikuo tadi…"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya kan?"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya semenjak aku belum memutuskan untuk bergabung. Aku kira kau sudah melupakannya, janjimu kepada dia."

"Mana bisa aku melupakannya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memenuhi janji itu."

"Jangan membawa beban itu sendirian, Len." Kaito memeluk lututnya, hawa dingin nampak sudah menjalar kesetiap tubuhnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mewujudkannya jika kau mati dalam perjalanan nanti." Kaito tertawa.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata kata menyeramkan seperti itu. Aku belum mau mati."

"Aku mengerti. Itu cuma bercanda, lupakan saja oke?" Kaito berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya ke atas. "Aku mau ganti peran kepada salah satu tukang tidur itu. Mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Belum saatnya kita ganti. Lihat lah mereka, tidur sangat nyenyak seperti itu, pasti tubuh mereka terasa sangat lelah." Langkah pertama Kaito terhenti karena ucapan Len.

"Cih. Kau ini terlalu baik Len." Kaito menuruti perkataan Len. Ia kembali duduk disebelah Len menghadap ke bangunan bangunan tinggi pencakar langit.

Dalam kesunyian dan remangnya cahaya bulan, Neru terjaga. Dia mendengarnya, obrolan mereka membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Dan soal impian… Neru sungguh bingung dengan perkataan mereka berdua. Masih terngiang satu kata yang sampai saat ini masih mengganjal di pikirannya.

' _Janji?_ '

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Selamat datang Arc baru… dan saya belum tahu nama Arc'nya apa. Lagi lagi saya bawa penjelasan nih. Kenapa Neru gak pake panah aja? Kenapa peradabannya harus mundur gini? Alasannya sih cuma mau buat si Raja Iblis ini keliatan imba. Oh iya, chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter yang lain, soalnya saya udah ada Pendalaman Materi (PM) jadi waktu saya semakin terbatas. Mau gak mau ya nikmatin aja.

.

.

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika para senior mau memberikan masukan lewat review.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	10. Chapter 9 - There's Someone

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 9 – There's Someone**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak membuang waktu lagi, pagi ini mereka sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan. Kaito yang memberi usul, dia tidak ingin menunggu sampai matahari kian meninggi. Len menguap lebar, tidurnya malam tadi memang cukuplah singkat, tubuhnya seakan meminta lebih untuk beristirahat. Sepanjang perjalanan Neru mengeluh meminta istirahat sejenak dan mengisi perutnya. Len sedikit setuju. Tetapi ia harus menahannya, mereka harus pergi sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat istirahat semalam. Takut akan iblis yang mulai menyadari keberadaan mereka, bukan melakukan santapan pagi alih alih menjadi santapan iblis.

Kaito berhenti mendadak, membuat semua orang yang di belakangnya sumringah karena mendapat kesempatan beristirahat.

"Hoi! Coba lihat ini!" Seru Kaito memberi perintah kepada mereka bertiga.

"Ini… sebuah jejak kaki… dilihat dari bentuknya… tak salah lagi, ini jejak kaki ayam. Tetapi…" Mikuo terlihat berfikir, apa yang dilihatnya nampak cukup membingungkan.

"Jejak kaki ayam? Besar sekali… ini sepuluh kali lebih besar dari ukuran kaki ayam normal." Tanggap Neru heran melihat jejak kaki ayam raksasa yang terukir di tanah.

"Benarkan?! Ayo kita tangkap ayam raksasa ini! Kita akan makan besar lho!" Seru Kaito bersemangat.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Len cepat, membuat semuanya menatap heran. "Tidak mungkin ada ayam memliki ukuran kaki sebesar ini. Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya." Len menatap lekat pada jejak kaki, mencoba mengingat ingat makhluk apa yang memiliki jejak kaki seperti ini. Len sedikit tersentak ketika dia mulai mengingatnya.

"Jejak kaki iblis. Benar?" Tebak Mikuo menanggapi gelagat Len.

"Ya, kau benar Mikuo. Ini jejak kaki _Chima_ , iblis kelas menengah." Jawab Len. "Coba lihat itu." Len menunjuk ke arah yang lebih jauh.

"Lebih banyak jejak kaki. Mereka berkoloni." Ucap Neru menanggapi apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jejak kaki ini masih baru, kita harus pergi dari sini. Akan gawat jika mereka mengepung kita." Ucap Mikuo sembari bergegas.

"Tunggu dulu, semuanya! Coba lihat ini!" Mereka menoleh ke arah seruan Kaito. Ketiganya bergegas menghampiri penasaran akan apa yang dilihat Kaito.

"Darah?" Neru membelalakan matanya kaget. _Chima_ itu sedang berburu.

"Darah ini masih segar. Dan coba lihat ini, agak kurang jelas karena tertutup oleh jejak ayam. Tetapi, coba lihat lebih teliti lagi." Ketiganya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kaito, memang kurang jelas tetapi mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di sana, Jejak kaki manusia.

"Jejak kaki dua orang. Mereka sedang dikejar. Melihat darah ini, mereka pasti sedang terluka. Ini gawat. Kita tidak tahu apa mereka masih hidup atau tidak sekarang." Ucap Len yang mulai menyadari situasi.

"Kita harus bergegas menolong mereka. Kita harus memastikan keadaan mereka. Tetapi dengan melihat kejadian ini baru saja terjadi, aku yakin mereka pasti masih hidup. Ayo cepat, jangan sampai terlambat!" Perintah Kaito yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari setiap anggota Gleipnir.

.

.

Di dalam rumah yang sudah sedikit hancur yang disamarkan oleh puing puing bangunan sekitarnya dari permukiman yang sudah ditinggalkan. Dengan nafas terengah engah sepasang manusia, pria dan wanita sedang bersembunyi dari ancaman iblis di luar sana. Darah terlihat menetes dari beberapa titik tubuh si pria membuat si wanita sedikit panik. Cahaya berpendar keluar dari tongkat milik si wanita nampak ia sedang melakukan sihir.

"Lukamu kembali terbuka, Yuuma. Sihirku yang sebelumnya tidak menyembuhkan luka lukamu secara sempurna. Maaf." Si wanita berkata dengan nada rendah. Kepalanya ditundukkan tanda bahwa ia menyesal.

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal si pria membalas. "Jangan dipikirkan, Miku. Kau tidak perlu melakukan sihir penyembuhanmu terhadapku lagi. Hematlah tenaga dan manamu. Ini hanyalah luka kecil, aku bisa menahannya."

"Tapi… Yuuma… kau harus segera sembuh sehingga kau bisa melawan mereka. Mereka pasti akan segera menemukan kita."

"Sudah cukup Miku! Kau akan mati jika kehabisan tenaga di sini!" Bentak Yuuma membuat mata Miku mulai berkaca kaca.

"Tidak masalah! Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku tidak ingin kita berdua mati di sini. Jika aku harus mati, maka setidaknya kau harus hidup Yuuma!"

"Menurutmu aku bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu? Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku membiarkanmu mati. Kita berdua pasti akan selamat, aku bisa menahan luka luka kecil ini." Ucapan Yuuma membuat Miku terpaksa menghentikan sihirnya.

"Kita belum menemukan teman kita yang lainnya. Apa mereka baik baik saja? Sejauh mana kita terpencar?" Tanya Miku mengganti arah pembicaraan.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti baik baik saja. Kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka semua adalah penyihir yang berbakat. Atau mungkin mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan kita. Maka dari itu kita berdua harus bisa selamat dan menghadiri sambutan kedatangan kita." Ucap Yuuma mencoba menghilangkan rasa gelisah Miku. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak bisa menepis rasa khawatir yang dirasakannya.

 _Crang!_

"Gawat! Mereka menemukan kita!" Yuuma terlonjak kaget melihat iblis menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Dengan tergesa gesa ia menarik Miku keluar dari bangunan melalui pintu.

"… Kita… terkepung." Ucap Miku ketakutan melihat kondisinya saat ini. Saat keluar dari bangunan tadi, sekelompok Iblissudah siap menghabisi mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung. Mundurlah Miku! Sihirmu bukanlah tipe penyerangan!"

Setelah memberikan perintah pada Miku, Yuuma mulai melancarkan serangan sihirnya. Bola bola api keluar dari tangannya, menyapu setiap iblis yang datang mendekat. Tapi serangan itu tidak cukup untuk membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Iblis iblis itu masih mampu berdiri. Yuuma mengganti serangan sihirnya, ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah seketika itu juga batu batuan runcing keluar dari tanah menusuk bagian tubuh iblis iblis itu.

"Yuuma!" Miku berlari menghampiri Yuuma yang jatuh berlutut kehabisan tenaga.

"Sial. Serangan tadi berhasil membunuh mereka, tetapi membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup besar. Tenagaku sudah mulai habis, luka lukaku juga mulai tebuka lebih lebar lagi."

Iblis iblis itu mulai berjalan mendekat, membuat Yuuma dan Miku bisa melihat sosok menyeramkan itu lebih jelas lagi. Tubuhnya yang pendek sekitar setengah ukuran manusia dewasa ditutupi rambut kasar berwarna hitam. Dua buah tanduk melingkar sampai kebelakang kepala mencuat dari puncak kepalanya. Matanya yang merah kecil menatap buas kepada mereka berdua, serta paruh besar berwarna abu abu yang dipenuhi taring tak hentinya meneteskan air liur. Tangan kurus kering yang setiap jarinya dipenuhi cakar besar siap mencabik daging mereka berdua, begitu pula kakinya yang menyerupai kaki ayam yang tampak kokoh dan besar.

"Siapapun… tolonglah kami… seseorang… siapa saja… kumohon." Miku terisak.

"Jangan menangis, Miku. Mari kita berdoa kepada Dewi." Yuuma menatap Miku dengan tersenyum. Miku menghapus air matanya, kemudian memejamkan mata untuk berdoa.

' _Maaf Miku. Sampai di sini saja kehidupan kita. Aku benar benar menyesal, andaikan aku lebih kuat lagi. Sial… aku tidak mau mati di tangan iblis itu. Dewi kumohon… berikan kami mukjizatmu.'_

 _Zrasshhh…!_

.

.

"Cepatlah. Mereka dalam bahaya." Mikuo berlari memimpin semuanya.

"Hoi Kaito! Kau pemimpin kelompok ini, tapi kenapa kau berlari di bagian paling belakang?"

"Berisik kau Neru! Tenagaku sudah mulai habis, aku butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan!"

"Di mana semangatmu yang sebelumnya, hah?!" Neru kembali mengejek Kaito.

"Cih… Oh iya Len, apa iblis… bisa dimakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Kaito." Len tersenyum canggung.

"Berhenti." Mikuo menghentikan langkahnya sekaligus memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk segera menghentikan langkahnya juga.

Mereka berdiri di tepi tebing yang cukup curam, Mikuo melihat jejak kaki _Chima_ di tanah. Jejak kaki itu berhenti di tepi tebing ini. Mikuo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kemungkinan di mana kedua orang itu berada

"Mereka pasti bersembunyi di sana. Tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk kabur lebih jauh lagi." Mikuo menunjuk sisi timur dari tebing, nampak di bawah sana terdapat sebuah permukiman manusia yang sudah hancur.

"Ayo cepat." Kaito berjalan di sisi tebing menghampiri permukiman tersebut.

"Lihat, iblis itu menyusuri permukiman tersebut. Mereka pasti bersembunyi di sana." Mikuo kembali memberi tahu keadaan kepada mereka semua.

"Itu berarti kita belum terlambat. Bagaimana kita bisa menerobos masuk ke sana dan menyelamatkan mereka?" Tanya Neru.

"Kita harus menemukan waktu yang tepat. Semuanya tergantung kepada keadaan." Kaito memberi usul.

"Salah satu _Chima_ menerobos melalui jendela!" Teriak Neru. Ketiganya melihat ke arah yang Neru tunjuk. "Itu mereka!"

"Gawat, mereka terkepung! Neru kau bersiaplah, tembak mereka yang mendekat. Len kau lakukan teleportasi ke arah mereka. Kami berdua akan berlari ke sana." Kaito memberi perintah sebelum ia dan Mikuo mulai berlari menuruni tebing.

Len mulai berkonsentrasi, jarak ke sana cukup jauh, butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk membuat lintasan sihir. Sedangkan Neru mempersiapkan senjatanya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Aku sudah selesai, Len!"

"Aku juga akan segera ke sana Neru. Kami mengandalkanmu."

Setelah Len menghilang, Neru mulai membidik. Suara letupan mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan senyum puas dari si penembak jitu, satu telah kena. Tatapannya kembali serius sebelum mempersiapkan tembakan kedua.

.

.

 _Zrasshhh…!_

"Apa yang terjadi, Yuuma?" Miku membuka matanya perlahan, melihat bingung pada apa yang terjadi.

"Lihat. Sesuatu menembus kepala iblis itu." Yuuma menunjuk salah satu iblis yang terkapar. "Sebuah peluru."

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat. Kami akan segera menyelamatkan kalian." Miku dan Yuuma menatap kaget kepada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Mereka berdua benar benar heran melihat orang itu yang muncul secara tiba tiba.

"Kami? Dan siapa kau ini?" Tanya Yuuma membuat Len menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Len dari Gleipnir."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Maaf telat. Untuk arc ini saya namai Magicians Arc. Dan ucapkan selamat datang kepada dua karakter baru.

.

.

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika para senior mau memberi masukan lewat review.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	11. Chapter 10 - Closer

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 10 – Closer**

 **.**

 **.**

Len mengacungkan pedangnya kepada iblis iblis yang menggeram marah di hadapannya. Genggaman pada tangannya menguat bersamaan dengan kuda kuda siap tempur saat para iblis itu mulai melangkah maju perlahan. Len melihat ke balik bahunya, nampak si wanita sedang menyembuhkan luka luka si pria. Kondisi si wanita juga tak kalah buruknya, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya, nafsnya sudah tidak teratur, terlihat jelas jika ia sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Len kembali fokus pada iblis iblis yang menggemertakan paruh kehadapannya. Len mengamati sekitarnya, masih ada delapan dari mereka yang tersisa sedangkan ia dan Neru harus melindungi kedua orang dibelakangnya sembari menunggu Kaito dan Mikuo sampai ke sini. Beberapa iblis menerjang cepat, sebisa mungkin Len menghalang mereka, tembakan kedua dan seterusnya diluncurkan Neru yang tepat mengenai sasaran, namun sayangnya iblis iblis ini lebih tangguh dari pada yang mereka duga. Beberapa dari mereka mampu berdiri lagi meskipun sudah dilubangi peluru, sedangkan sisanya yang sudah terkena serangan bola api Yuuma berhasil ditaklukan.

Len menebas secara horizontal, tetapi Chima adalah iblis yang lincah, mereka dengan mudah menghindar dengan satu lompatan kebelakang. Len menahan serangan serangan yang di arahkan kepadanya membuatnya fokus bertahan tanpa ada kesempatan menyerang. Beberapa Chima melompat menghindari peluru peluru Neru, kondisi mereka sedang tidak beruntung, Chima itu sudah mengetahui keberadaan Neru dan mulai terbiasa menghindari tembakannya. Sementara Len sedang kesulitan, masih ada enam dari mereka yang sedang membuka paruh bersiap menyantap manusia di hadapannya.

Len mencoba mengeluarkan kemampuan teleportasinya, tapi sekali lagi iblis iblis itu kembali membuatnya terkejut. Mereka bereaksi terhadap lintasan sihir yang Len buat dengan menghindarinya, Len terpaksa menghilangkan lintasan sihirnya, nampak jelas bahwa kemampuannya tidak cukup berguna.

' _Mereka bisa melihatnya? Apa mungkin setiap iblis bisa melihat lintasan sihir yang kubuat? Nocrs rabun saat siang hari jadi mereka tidak bisa melihat lintasan sihirku. Maka dari itu, sepertinya teori akan iblis yang bisa melihat lintasan sihirku itu benar.'_

Len semakin tersudut, sementara ia bertahan dan melindungi kedua orang di belakangnya, Neru mencoba menyerang sembari melindungi titik yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Len. Bertahan dan menghindar, Len tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyerang, satu lawan enam bukanlah kondisi yang bagus. Dalam keadaan yang terdesak, seseorang melesat memukul mundur iblis iblis dalam kepulan asap.

"Kau terlalu cepat, Mikuo. Setidaknya biarkan ketua dari tim ini mendapatkan adegan yang keren." Ucap seorang yang lain yang datang menyusul.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu, aku dan Neru cukup kesulitan."

"Kau bisa bernafas lega jagoan. Kini bala bantuan telah datang." Ucap Kaito yang berhasil menyusul mereka. "Len, kau dan Mikuo yang akan menghajar mereka. Jangan khawatirkan dua orang itu, kalian bisa mengandalkanku untuk melindunginya."

Len dan Mikuo menyanggupi perintah ketuanya, keduanya melesat maju ke kumpulan iblis yang tersisa. Dengan bantuan Mikuo, kini pertempuran lebih mudah bagi Len, ia mempunyai rekan yang melindunginya saat fokus menyerang. Hal itu juga berlaku kepada Mikuo. Len dan Mikuo, dua prajurit yang selaras dalam satu simphoni menjadikan mereka tim yang solid.

"Serangan dari arah kiri, Len." Kaito memperingatkan. Kemampuannya sangat berguna untuk mengetahui rencana musuh. "Mikuo, mereka menggunakan serangan tipuan, mundur saat serangan berikutnya."

Mikuo dan Len sebagai penyerang, Kaito sebagai pembaca taktik musuh, dan Neru yang melancarkan serangan bantuan. Mereka memilliki peran masing masing. Dengan kekompakan mereka para iblis itu dengan mudah dikalahkan. Mereka tersenyum puas melihat mayat iblis yang bergelimpangan dihadapan mereka. Gleipnir adalah tim yang hebat.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan pria dan wanita itu. Gleipnir membawa mereka segera ke tempat aman untuk pengobatan. Jam makan siang sudah lama terlewat mengingat hari kini sudah beranjak sore, mereka semua menatap buas kepada mangkuk berisi makanan yang baru disajikan. Len tersenyum hangat mengingat kejadian hebat yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Len…" Panggilan seseorang membuyarkan memori yang menyeruak ke dalam benaknya. Neru duduk di hadapannya tengah menatapnya menunggu perhatian yang ia berikan. "Aneh sekali… kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu melawan mereka?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak akan berguna… mereka bisa melihat lintasan sihir yang kubuat."

"Yang benar?! Kalau begitu kemampuanmu memiliki kelemahan lebih dari membebani tubuhmu?!" Seru Neru tak percaya.

"Lintasan sihir itu… sebuah benda yang berbentuk garis dan mengeluarkan cahaya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya, Kaito?" Len terkejut.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi melihat reaksi kalian aku tidak yakin kalau semua orang bisa melihatnya."

"Aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya. Ini sungguh mengejutkan sekali." Ucap Mikuo di sela pembicaraan.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut begitu. Aku juga berasal dari Tempat Awal, tak aneh jika aku bisa melihatnya. Kurasa semua orang di Tempat Awalbisa melihatnya."

"Tempat Awal?" Tanya Mikuo bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh kau belum tahu ya… itu adalah tempat di mana aku dan Len menghabiskan waktu sebelum bergabung dengan Kaum Domba. Tempat yang menjadi awal segalanya bagi kami berdua dan teman teman kami. Tempat Awal merupakan sebuah penampungan terhadap anak anak yang memiliki kemampuan unik."

"Lalu… di mana orang orang dari Tempat Awal selain kalian?"

"Mereka tewas saat serangan iblis ke Tempat Awal. Aku dan Len berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Tetapi aku yakin ada beberapa yang berhasil juga, entah siapa dan di mana mereka sekarang."

Mikuo menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuka kembali kenangan buruk seseorang. Segera ia fokus kepada makanannya, menarik jauh keinginan untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Keheningan melanda sejenak, Neru mengasingkan dirinya memberikan makanan kepada dua orang yang telah mereka selamatkan.

"Terima kasih…" Ucap si wanita terisak.

"Tidak masalah." Neru tersenyum ramah. "Bisa kalian ceritakan siapa kalian dan apa yang telah terjadi kepada kami?"

"Namaku Miku, dan dia Yuuma." Miku menyantap sedikit makanannya sebelum melanjutkan bercerita. "Kami adalah penyihir dari Akademi Sihir di daerah selatan. Kami sedang menjalankan tugas untuk dipromosikan menjadi Laskar Magisi Edenia."

"Sebuah misi?" Tanya Neru.

"Membebaskan para penyihir tawanan Kaum Serigala yang berada di utara Cathair."

"Miku! Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu kepada mereka berdua! Ini sebuah misi rahasia!" Protes Yuuma

"Tidak apa, mereka telah menyelamatkan kita. Aku percaya kepada mereka."

"Akademi hanya mengirimkan kalian berdua saja?" Neru mengerutkan keningnya melihat heran kepada mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami memiliki sepuluh orang dalam menjalankan misi ini. Tapi kami berdua terpisah cukup jauh dengan mereka akibat serangan iblis yang sangat banyak." Ucap Miku dengan nada murung. Ia menaruh mangkuk makanannya, menatap lekat pada setiap anggota Gleipnir "Maka dari itu… aku memohon kepada Gleipnir untuk mempertemukan kami dengan teman teman kami! Aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai bayarannya!" Neru dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut ketika melihat Miku yang bersujud tanpa ragu.

"Hentikan Miku!" Seru Yuuma mencoba menghentikan kelakuan rekannya namun Miku tak bergeming.

Matahari sudah bergerak menenggelamkan dirinya. Cahaya senja perlahan tergantikan dengan kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti. Perasaan berkecamuk menyeruak dalam benak setiap orang seiring kegelapan menelan seluruh pengelihatan, sungguh tak diduga gadis yang telah mereka tolong meminta mereka ikut campur dalam misi yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, ketua?" Tanya Mikuo bingung menanggapi kondisi ini.

"Siapa yang tega mengabaikan permohonan seorang gadis yang berlutut tanpa ragu?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Maaf telat, saya sedikit buntu.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	12. Chapter 11 - Thirteen

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 11 – Thirteen**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekelebat bayangan manusia melesat di balik hutan yang tertutup pepohonan dan rerumputan. Langkahnya tergesa gesa, raut panik jelas terukir di wajahnya. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat sekelompok manusia lain yang mengacungkan berbagai senjata ke arahnya yang masih mengejarnya. Langkahnya semakin di percepat ketika matanya menangkap orang orang yang mengejarnya sudah berada dalam jarak pandang di belakangnya. Ia melesak masuk lebih dalam menuju hutan melintasi semak belukar yang menghalang di depannya. Langkah cepatnya terhalang akar akar pepohonan yang menjulur, membuatnya jatuh terjembab di tanah. Ia segara bangun melawan rasa sakit akibat hantaman langsung menuju tanah, kacamatanya yang merosot segera dibetulkan posisinya. Merasa sudah merenggangkan jaraknya dengan orang orang yang mengejarnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Ia bertumpu pada pepohonan, matanya terpejam merasakan buih buih keringat yang mengalir turun dari pelipisnya, tangannya mencengkram dada meredam nafasnya yang sangat tidak beraturan.

Celaka pikirnya. Ia mendengar derap langkah yang kian mendekat. Dengan keadaan terdesak ia mencoba menghilangkan keberadaannya, bersembunyi di balik semak semak hutan dan kegelapan malam yang mencekam. Detak jantungnya kian berpacu seiring dengan orang orang yang mendengus marah belum pula berlalu. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri serta memaksa tubuhnya untuk tidak membuat gerakan sedikitpun. Orang orang yang mengejarnya mengarahkan lentera yang mereka bawa ke setiap sudut mencari sosok yang sedang mereka cari. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat cahaya lentera segera datang menerpanya. Namun sesaat kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ada di sini, cahaya lentera itu menjauhinya seiring dengan orang orang itu berlari menjauh. Dia aman.

Segera ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati dirinya yang tersorot rentetan cahaya lentera.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan bahwa orang orang yang baru saja lewat adalah setengah dari kelompok kami. Kau sudah berada dalam perangkap, setengah kelompok kami yang baru saja pergi sebenarnya sedang menunggumu pergi kesana. Kau terjebak di kedua sisi. Menyerah saja, Gumiya." Sosok yang dipanggil Gumiya itu tidak melihat dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Barulah saat sosok orang yang berbicara itu berjalan mendekat ia kemudian bisa melihatnya.

"Dell, ya? Kau benar benar orang yang merepotkan. Ayolah, aku mengenal siapa dirimu, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja denganku?"

"Jangan bercanda." Dell menggeram kesal nampak tidak terima atas penghinaan Gumiya. "Kau akan segera mati, pengkhianat."

"Aku tidak berkhianat, sejak awal aku memang musuh kalian." Gumiya tersenyum mengejek. "Dan satu lagi. Aku tidak akan mati sekarang."

"Kau sudah kehabisan tenaga, kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kemampuanmu lagi."

Gumiya menyeringai. "Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya, aku mungkin juga akan melampaui batas tubuhku. Aku masih memiliki sedikit tenaga. Aku bisa melakukannya." Gumiya menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Dell. Kau tahu kan kalau aku orang yang sangat perhitungan." Selubung tipis dengan cepat menyelimuti hutan tempat mereka berada. Pergerakan Dell seketika terhenti saat itu juga, begitu pula dengan orang orang yang berada di belakangnya. Suasana menjadi sangat hening, karena serangga pun terpaksa membungkam nyanyian malamnya yang memenuhi udara.

Tubuh Gumiya terhuyung lemas. Ia berjalan dengan susah payah menjauh dari sekelompok orang yang mengejarnya. ' _Aku tidak perlu membuang waktu dengan membunuh mereka. apa yang terpenting adalah keluar dari lingkup kejaran mereka sejauh mungkin._ '

.

.

"Selamat pagi Len. Bagaimana tidurmu malam ini?" Sapa Miku ramah saat melihat Len berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Len setelah melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan Miku.

"Kejam sekali." Miku tersenyum canggung, "Bukankah hal yang wajar bagi perempuan jika bisa memasak?"

"Jangan tersinggung seperti itu. Perempuan di kelompok kami tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Len teringat seseorang. "Dimana Yuuma?"

"Ia pergi mencari bahan makanan lagi. Ia mengatakan bahwa sisa bahan makanan yang ini tidak cukup untuk kita semua."

"Kalian ingin membuat pesta? Kami memang biasa makan dengan porsi seperti ini."

"Gizi kalian pasti buruk." Miku tertawa.

"Hahaha… mungkin benar. Tetapi lihat! Kami pasukan yang tangguh bukan?"

"Aku tahu... Aku benar benar penasaran dengan dirimu."

"Penasaran?" Pertanyaan Len membuat rona merah nampak pada wajah Miku.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Bukannya aku tertarik dengan dirimu! Tetapi kemampuanmu… itu… anu… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Seru Miku cepat, dirinya merasa salah tingkah karena menyadari kesalahannya.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti." Tukas Len. "Kemampuan yang hebat bukan? Kaito juga punya kemampuan yang tak kalah menakjubkan. Aku tidak begitu kuat dalam ketahanan fisik ataupun piawai dalam seni bela diri. Aku juga tidak bisa memanipulasi mana, jadi kemampuan ini adalah senjata utamaku." Len tersenyum menatap Miku. "Kau sendiri juga mengagumkan Miku. Kepiawaianmu dalam mengolah mana menjadi sihir penyembuhan sangatlah menakjubkan."

"Kau terlalu memujiku, Len. Aku bukanlah penyihir yang hebat. Saat dikepung iblis aku tidak bisa membantu banyak dengan kemampuanku."

"Omong kosong! Kau hanya berada dalam masa sulit. Aku melihat teman temanku mati di depan mataku dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Percayalah Miku, kau akan menjadi penyihir hebat kelak."

"Mencoba mendekati wanita, Len? Jarang sekali." Seseorang datang menghampiri, menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Yang benar saja, Mikuo?! Aku masih normal!" Mikuo tertawa.

"Pagi, Mikuo." Sapa Miku sembari tersenyum ramah menampilkan wajah berseri cantiknya membuat Mikuo sedikit terpana. "Kau lapar? Kurasa ini sudah matang, kalian bisa memakannya."

"Terima kasih." Mikuo menerima mangkuk berisi makanan. "Dimana Yuuma?"

"Dia masih mencari bahan makanan. Ini sudah cukup lama. Di mana dia?" Ucap Miku khawatir.

"Aku akan mencarinya, mungkin dia butuh sedikit bantuan." Len menaruh makananya hendak bergegas untuk pergi menuju hutan.

"Len, lihat! Apa itu?!" Seru Mikuo kaget menunjuk apa yang ada di depannya. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi dari balik hutan yang kemudian disusul ledakan ledakan besar. "Apakah itu ulah Yuuma?"

"Mungkin begitu. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukan serangan jika tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ia pasti berada dalam masalah. Mikuo! Ambil senjata, kita harus cepat ke sana!"

Len berlari kencang menuju arah ledakan disusul Miku dan Mikuo, rasa cemas menyelimuti dirinya ketika membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

"Wow! Hentikan sobat! Kau bisa membakar hutan ini!" Seru seorang pria berkacamata melihat api di sekelilingnya yang dihasilkan oleh pria dihadapannya.

"Kau sendiri yang duluan menyerangku!"

"Aku menyerangmu untuk membela diri! Orang orang berseragam akademi sihir tetap menyerangku walaupun aku sudah berkata bahwa aku hanya penyusup dalam Kaum Serigala."

"Akademi sihir?"

"Iya tolol! Teman temanmu itu melancarkan serangan secara terang terangan kepada Kaum Serigala! Mereka pasti sudah gila, benar benar sudah tidak sayang nyawa lagi!"

"Kau salah satu bagian dari Kaum Serigala?"

"Astaga! Kau punya telinga tidak sih? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanyalah penyusup. Ya meskipun tidak lagi sih karena aku sudah ketahuan."

"Kau bilang anggota akademi sihir melakukan serangan terhadap Kaum Serigala. Apakah mereka masih hidup? Dimana mereka?"

"Tunggu. Kau tidak tahu soal hal itu? Berarti kau terpisah dengan mereka." Pria berkacamata itu mengusap dagunya, mengerti akan keadaan pria berseragam akademi sihir di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu soal mereka! Ayolah sobat, aku baru saja lolos dari orang orang yang ingin membunuhku. Nasibku pasti buruk karena harus berurusan denganmu."

" _Yuuma!"_ Suara lengkingan perempuan terdengar bersamaan derap langkah yang kiat mendekat.

"Wow, wow! Masalah datang lagi. Dengar sobat, aku benar benar minta maaf telah menyerangmu, tapi kau harus yakin bahwa aku bukan musuh, oke?"

"Yuuma, kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Len khawatir sesampainya ia dan yang lainnya di tempat Yuuma. "Apa yang terjadi? Dan… siapa dia?"

"Aku baik baik saja, Len. Hanya ada kesalah pahaman disini, ia bukan musuh."

Pria berkacamata terperangah mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh pria berseragam akademi sihir. Ditatapnya lekat lekat pria yang dipanggil sebagai 'Len'.

"Tunggu… kau…? Kau memang cukup mirip dengannya… apa jangan jangan… _Twenty?_ "

Len terkejut bukan main. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka akan dipanggil seperti itu. Seingatnya itulah kode nama ia dalam Tempat Awal. "Kau… bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Len bergetar.

Pria itu menangis, ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Rasa syukur yang teramat sangat membubuh tinggi saat melihat pria bernama Len berdiri di hadapannya. "Ini aku. _Thirteen_."

Air mata Len seketika tumpah. Ia mengenalnya, ia mengenal dengan baik orang itu. Sebuah reuni yang mengharukan dari kejadian yang tak terduga. Selubung memori seketika itu juga segera menyelimutinya. Orang yang memiliki kode _Thirteen_ dalam Tempat Awal, tak salah lagi…

"Gumiya…" Panggil Len terisak.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Maaf telat, minggu kemarin di luar kota.

Ucapkan selamat datang kepada karakter baru, Gumiya!

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review kalian

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	13. Chapter 12 - Beginning Another Step

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 12 – Beginning Another Step**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaito…! Syukurlah kau baik baik saja!"

"Gumiya…! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!"

Pagi itu mereka sangat dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang yang sangat tidak biasa. Seluruh anggota Gleipnir sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Len. Len mengenalkan Gumiya dengan beberapa temannya, selepas itu ia membawa Gumiya bertemu dengan kawan lamanya yang lain. Sekarang di sinilah ia, melihat Kaito dan Gumiya yang sedang menangis sambil berpelukan. Len merasakan kebahagiaan mereka hanya dengan melihatnya, ikatan orang orang dari Tempat Awal memang sangatlah erat.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika tebangun dari tidur dan mendapati kalian semua tidak ada di sini. Sontak saja aku langsung membangunkan Kaito. Tapi apa yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah orang itu! Kau membawanya dan memperkenalkan ia kepada kami bahwa ia salah satu orang dari Tempat Awal. Ini pasti takdir, Len!" Ucap Neru.

"Tapi nampaknya yang paling terkejut adalah Kaito. Ia langsung kehabisan kata kata dan seketika memeluk Gumiya sambil menangis hebat." Miku tertawa kecil. "Ah… jika ia berasal dari tempat awal… kekuatan apa yang ia miliki?"

"Kekuatan Gumiya… mungkin kekuatannya adalah salah satu yang terkuat…" Len menggantungkan ucapannya seraya meneguk sebotol air, "menghentikan waktu."

"Astaga! Bayangkan jika ia menggunakan kekuatannya saat menyerangku. Aku pasti sudah mati!" Yuuma nampak sangat terkejut.

"Benar benar mengaggumkan. Teleportasi, membaca pikiran, menghentikan waktu, sungguh aku sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan kalian semua." Ucap Mikuo yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Neru berbalik menatap Gumiya dan Kaito, "sudah hentikan dasar bodoh! Apa kalian akan melakukan itu sepanjang waktu?!" Keduanya sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Dasar homo…" Neru berkomentar pedas dan membuat yang lain tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Len… ada satu yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Kalau tidak salah, Gumiya memanggilmu dengan Twenty, dan kau memanggil Gumiya dengan Thirteen. Dan Kaito… ia dipanggil Two oleh Gumiya. Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ah… itu karena pada awalnya kami memang tidak memiliki nama. Kami bahkan tidak memiliki ingatan di luar Tempat awal sama sekali. Maka dari itu kami menggunakan tato berupa angka yang terukir di bagian tubuh kami sebagai identitas." Len menunjukan bahu sebelah kirinya yang terdapat tato berupa angka dua puluh berwarna hitam. "Dan seseoranglah yang memberi nama kepada kami. Seseorang yang kukagumi, yang mewakili angka satu, Leon."

"Dia sendiri sudah seperti pemimpin bagi kami." Ucap Kaito dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apa angka angka itu memiliki maksud khusus?" Tanya Miku.

"Kurasa tidak ada… pada awalnya angka angka ini diberikan oleh orang orang berjas putih hanya sebagai identitas kami. Tidak ada maksud urutan ataupun ukuran kekuatan pada angka itu." Jawab Kaito.

"Orang orang berjas putih? Apakah mereka ilmuan?"

"Mungkin saja… tolong jangan bertanya lebih jauh, Miku. Itu membuka memori burukku."

"Mengenai urutan..." Gumiya terlonjak, seakan akan teringat sesuatu. "Pada awalnya kami semua sudah ditempatkan di Tempat Awal oleh orang orang berjas putih. Tapi berbeda dengan, Len. Ia berada di sana agak telat dengan kita. Apa mungkin ini sebuah kebetulan, eh? Dan setelah Len tidak ada Twenty one dan seterusnya."

"Itu menandakan bahwa aku adalah seri terakhir." Jawab Len enteng.

"Memang… tetapi Len, kau mungkin lebih spesial dari kami. Entah apapun itu yang membuatmu begitu spesial."

"Leon juga pernah berkata seperti itu. Dia juga bilang, dia berharap banyak padaku." Ucap Len, "Mungkin benar juga… mengingat kemampuan Leon."

"Gumiya. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyusup ke tempat Kaum Serigala. Untuk apa?" Tanya Yuuma yang teringat akan perkataan Gumiya sebelumnya.

"Astaga! Aku benar benar lupa untuk menceritakannya pada kalian!" Gumiya menepuk dahinya, "Dengar… ini akan menjadi berita yang menarik untuk kalian." Gumiya menghentikan ucapanya sejenak memberi rasa penasaran kepada yang lain. "Saat serangan iblis ke Tempat Awal, aku melihat ada dua orang lain yang selamat, laki laki dan perempuan." Pernyataan Gumiya barusan membuat semuanya terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih awal?! Ini benar benar mengagumkan! Kita akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya! Dan siapa mereka berdua, Gumiya?" Tanya Len dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang kuketahui hanyalah salah satu dari mereka adalah perempuan dan laki laki." Kening Gumiya berkerut, nampaknya ia sedang berusaha mengingat ingat kembali. "Karena itulah aku menyusup ke Kaum Serigala, untuk mencari jejak mereka. Mungkin Kaum Serigala mempunyai informasi yang kubutuhkan. Aku membajak segala informasi mereka, dan berhasil mendapatkan beberapa informasi penting. Dan sialnya… aku ketahuan."

"Kau berhasil mengetahui keberadaan mereka?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sayangnya tidak… saat melihat Len kukira dialah orang itu. Tapi nampaknya bukan."

"Dan informasi penting itu?" Selidik Yuuma.

"Ah… mengenai itu…" Air muka Gumiya berubah menjadi suram, "mereka telah menculik setiap penyihir dari desa sekitar. Dan yang lebih penting… aku telah menemukan alasan mereka untuk melakukannya." Gumiya mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dari dalam tas kecilnya. Len meraihnya dan membacanya dengan teliti. Seketika itu dia membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Bom mana…" Ucap Len terbata bata, "Ini benar benar gila! Mereka menculik para penyihir… memaksa mereka menyalurkan energi kehidupan mereka ke dalam sebuah benda yang disebut dengan Bom mana. Para penyihir itu pasti akan mati. Benda ini benar benar mengerikan… radius ledakannya… bisa mencangkup satu pulau."

"Apa maksudmu, Len? Benda apa itu sebenarnya?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Benda itu bekerja dengan cara menyerap mana para penyihir sampai benar benar kosong. Semua mana murni yang dimiliki para penyihir. Para penyihirlah yang memiliki mana murni… mereka lah yang telah menyatu dengan alam. Dan sebagaimana telah kita ketahui… mana murni adalah energi kehidupan mereka, nyawa mereka sendiri. Lalu benda berbentuk tabung yang disebut sebagai Bom mana ini akan menampung semuanya dan mengolahnya sebagai energi ledakan secara otomatis. Mana murni adalah jenis mana terkuat, bayangkan jika benda ini meledak." Semuanya tampak sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Len. Perasaan ngeri bercampur dengan kesal kini telah menyatu dalam benak mereka.

Gumiya mengarahkan pandangannya dan mendapati Yuuma dan Miku tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan tajam. "Jika itu benar… maka teman teman kalian akan dalam bahaya."

"…"

.

.

"Tunggu, Yuuma, Miku! Kemana kalian akan pergi?!" Seru Kaito melihat kedua temannya sudah akan segera bergegas pergi dengan barang barang mereka. "Kalian akan menuju ke Kaum Serigala bukan?! Benar benar tindakan yang ceroboh! Kalian tidak memiliki rencana dan persiapan apapun! Apa yang akan kalian dapatkan adalah kematian konyol! Kita bahkan tidak tau jika teman teman kalian masih hidup atau tidak!"

"Brengsek! Mereka pasti masih hidup, jangan meremehkan mereka! Aku harus cepat… aku harus cepat memperingatkan mereka! Aku juga akan menyelesaikan tugasku, aku menerima tugasku dari akademi dengan seluruh harga diri sebagai seorang penyihir, sudah sewajibnya aku menyelesaikannya!" Yuuma hilang kendali.

"Cukup!" Kaito memukul Yuuma hingga tersungkur. "Kita sudah sepakat akan bekerja sama! Kau bertindak egois Yuuma! Kau menumpang dalam kelompokku, sudah sepantasnya aku yang mengambil kendali di sini!" Kaito menghela nafas. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengendalikan emosinya yang meluap luap. "Kami semua sudah bersedia membantu kalian berdua. Jangan sia siakan bantuan kami. Kalian sudah kami anggap sebagai bagian dari kami, maka dari itu… kami tidak akan berdiam diri melihat kalian pergi berdua saja dengan bahaya yang sangat besar. Kita harus membuat ini semua berjalan dengan baik… kau mau melakukannya bersama kami kan?"

"Memangnya siapa kalian? Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur… kalian tidak mengerti apa apa. Teman teman kami… harga diri kami… reputasi para penyihir… dataran ini… orang orang yang tidak berdosa…"

"Kamilah Gleipnir, yang suatu hari akan menjadi legenda. Dan juga… teman kalian."

Yuuma tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia benar benar kacau sekarang. Ucapan Kaito sepenuhnya benar. Ia terlalu bertindak gegabah. Maka dari itu… ia akan mendengarkan, ia akan menerima bantuan mereka.

"Tolonglah kami…" Dan sekarang… ia telah menyadarinya… ia membutuhkan Gleipnir sepenuhnya.

Keadaan sudah menjadi tenang. Yuuma dan Miku sudah setuju untuk mengikuti perintah dari pemimpin Gleipnir. Semuanya kini tengah bersiap siap. Mereka sekali lagi… akan menghadapi medan pertempuran yang sangat berbahaya.

 _'Leon... kau harus melihat ini.'_ Gumiya tersenyum melihat peristiwa ini. Teman temannya kini telah berkembang pesat dan sudah menjadi orang orang yang hebat. "Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan Gleipnir?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang kalian berikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	14. Chapter 13 - The Plan

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 13 – The Plan**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya menyambut bergabungnya Gumiya dengan suka cita. Gumiya menawarkan bantuan dalam misi mereka dengan sukarela. Bagaimana pun, Gumiya adalah orang yang paling mengetahui secara detail mengenai misi ini. Maka pagi ini, mereka membuat rencana dengan dipandu oleh Gumiya. Sebuah misi yang berbahaya memang, tapi tekad mereka sudah kuat untuk menaklukan misi ini. Yuuma dan Miku mendengarkan dengan saksama penjelasan Gumiya. Memanglah mereka yang terlihat paling bersemangat.

Gumiya menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai markas Kaum Serigala, dan posisi Bom Mana. Gumiya juga memberikan informasi mengenai anggota Kaum Serigala yang patut diwaspadai. Bahkan Gumiya mengusulkan untuk sebisa mungkin tidak bertarung dengan mereka. Sosok yang paling ditakuti Gumiya adalah Dell. Ia acap kali memperingatkan betapa berbahayanya sosok tersebut.

Maka tersusunlah rencana bulat yang disepakati oleh mereka. Len sendiri menyarankan bahwa mereka akan pergi pada malam hari, usul tersebut menuai protes dari Yuuma. Yuuma menampik keras usul tersebut yang mengulur waktu mereka. Tapi setelah mengetahui maksud Len bahwa Bom Mana dihentikan aktifitasnya pada malam hari dan mereka bisa bergerak secara gerilya lebih baik pada malam hari, Yuuma mau tidak mau harus setuju. Bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin misi ini menjadi sekadar misi bunuh diri belaka.

Len juga memberi tahu mengenai keberadaan iblis yang cenderung lebih aktif di malam hari yang pasti membuat anggota Kaum Serigala mengetatkan penjagaan mereka. Namun, Len memberikan solusi untuk memancing para iblis mendekat dengan markas Kaum Serigala demi menciptakan kekacauan. Berisiko memang, tapi rencana tersebut adalah yang memiliki persentase keberhasilan paling tinggi. Maka tim dibagi menjadi dua bagian, satu tim yang mengambil alih Bom Mana dan tim lainnya yang membebaskan para penyihir.

Selagi menunggu mentari yang terbenam. Neru mengusulkan untuk pergi ke desa terdekat untuk meminta bantuan kepada Kaum Domba. Dan pergilah mereka ke sebuah desa kecil bernama Manha. Perjalan yang memakan waktu tiga jam itu sungguh menguras tenaga mereka. Neru memberi informasi kepada mereka bahwa mereka bisa mengirim bantuan melalui merpati pos yang terdapat di Manha. Mengingat jarak markas Kaum Domba yang lain terbilang cukup jauh.

Sesampainya di Manha, mereka bisa melihat betapa sunyinya desa kecil ini. Sambutan yang diberikan kepada mereka hanyalah tatapan dingin dan takut yang diberikan penduduk sekitar. Neru segera bergegas menuju merpati pos, tidak nyaman dengan pandangan para penduduk yang diberikan kepada mereka.

Neru meminta bantuan terhadap misi mereka yang ditulis pada secarik kertas. Ia juga ikut melampirkan dokumen rahasia yang diambil oleh Gumiya dari markas Kaum Serigala. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan sandi rahasia Kaum Domba sebagai keabsahan permohonan mereka.

 _Wahai anak anak Sang Dewi yang memberikan selamat. Lihatlah, kami saudara dan saudarimu yang membutuhkan tuntunan langkah langkah cahaya._

Maka diterbangkanlah burung merpati itu dengan membawa permohonan mereka yang diselingi dengan doa doa mereka.

.

.

"Mari istirahat sejenak." Usul Kaito setelah melihat kedua temannya: Yuuma dan Miku nampak sangat kelelahan. Matahari sudah menghilang dari cakrawala digantikan dengan langit gelap penuh bintang.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku bisa memulainya." Kata Yuuma dengan nafas tersenggal. Sedikit lagi. Ya… hanya beberapa meter lagi bagi mereka untuk sampai markas Kaum Serigala. Bahkan tempat itu sudah berada dalam jarak pandang mereka yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik semak semak. Dan waktu untuk memulai misi mereka tinggal beberapa menit lagi!

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku bisa menunggu sampai pagi jika kalian sudah siap." Kaito memperingatkan. Ia memaksa kedua temannya itu untuk memulihkan tenaga. Akibat dari sihir penyamaran yang dirapalkan mereka membuat Yuuma dan Miku sangat kelelahan. Namun berkat sihir itu mereka bisa sampai kesini tanpa berhadapan dengan iblis. Entah mereka beruntung atau sihir tersebut memang berhasil.

"Aku baru pertama kali melakukan sihir penyamaran dengan kapasitas orang sebanyak ini secara terus menerus." Kata Miku.

"Len… apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Kaito mengalihkan obrolannya dengan Len.

"Entahlah… aku belum pernah mencobanya. Tapi kurasa aku harus mencobanya." Balas Len

"Kami bergantung kepada 'jurus baru' mu itu, Len." Neru memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja. Meskipun gagal, masih ada rencana kedua."

Sebelum misi dimulai, Len memberi tahu kepada seluruh anggota Gleipnir bahwa ia telah menemukan kemampuan lain dari sihir teleportasinya. Hal ini sontak membuat semuanya kaget sekaligus penasaran. Berkat hal ini, seluruh rencana dirombak ulang. Dan rencana sebelumnya menjadi cadangan jika kemampuan baru Len hanyalah bualan belaka.

"Ingat konsekuensinya, Len! Aku ragu jika kau bisa melakukan sihir seperti itu." Gumiya berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"Kami sudah siap!" Ucap Yuuma dan Miku bersamaan. Membuat Gumiya memalingkan rasa khawatirnya kepada detik detik awal rencana mereka.

"Sekarang!" Seru Kaito memberi aba aba.

Yuuma dan MIku merapalkan sebuah mantra. Mereka berdua menggenggam tongkat sihir milik Miku bersama sama. Cahaya putih berpendar dari bola kristal yang terdapat pada ujung tongkat tersebut. Wajah Yuuma dan Miku penuh dengan peluh keringat, mata mereka terpejam, mencoba berkonsentrasi sebaik mungkin.

"Di belakang tenda sana, Len. Kau bisa melihatnya?" Kata Kaito. Len yang mendengarnya memberikan acungan jempol, mengerti.

Kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari balik hutan. Suara lolongan, suara pekikan, desisan, serta geraman bercampur menjadi satu. Sihir Yuuma dan Miku berhasil. Sihir 'menarik perhatian para iblis'! Dan setelah itu, Yuuma dan Miku menghempaskan tongkatnya ke arah markas Kaum Serigala. Cahaya yang berada di ujung tongkat melesat cepat menuju ke sana.

"Semuanya, berpegangan kepada Len!" Seru Kaito memberi perintah untuk rencana kedua. Semuanya sontak bergegas melakukan perintah ketua mereka tersebut. Len berkonsentrasi penuh, bagaimanapun ia harus berhasil! Sebuah garis cahaya melesat mendekati tempat yang tadi Kaito perintahkan. Jaraknya cukup jauh, membuat Len harus mengerahkan tenaganya lebih dari dugaannnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah menghilang dari tempat itu. Mereka berpindah tempat dengan sihir teleportasi milik Len! Mereka melesat dengan cepat, rasa janggal terasa pada perut mereka semua bagaikan disedot oleh mesin debu raksasa. Setelah melewati fase di mana perutnya terasa janggal. Mereka semua merasakan sakit kepala hebat. Saat semuanya berangsung angsur pulih, barulah mereka tersadar bahwa ternyata sihir Len berhasil.

"Rasanya mengerikan. Tapi harus kuakui, itu tadi sangat keren!" Kata Neru, rasa pusing masih mendera kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Len?" Tanya Gumiya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa apa… hanya merasa sangat lelah."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi! Kau akan mencapai batasmu jika melakukannya lagi!" Gumiya memperingatkan.

"Lihat itu!" Seru Mikuo seraya menunjuk sesuatu dengan telunjuknya.

Di sana mereka melihat bahwa iblis iblis sudah menerobos masuk markas Kaum Serigala. Para anggota Kaum Serigala berhambur keluar menahan serangan iblis yang akan membumi hanguskan markas mereka. Rencana berhasil! Dan disaat mereka semua tengah memperhatikan, Yuuma dan Miku merapal mantra lagi. Sebuah sihir penyamaran lagi.

"Berhati hatilah, sihir ini memiliki kelemahan. Selain batas waktu yang singkat untuk sihir ini terlepas, sihir ini juga akan hancur jika kalian merasa panik. Dan bukan berarti para iblis itu tidak bisa melihat kalian. Sihir ini bekerja dengan cara mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari kalian. Dengan kata lain mereka hanya merasakan sedikit aura keberadaan kalian." Miku menjelaskan, "Jika mereka menyadari kalian, maka sihir ini sudah tidak berguna lagi."

"Sihir ini juga bisa untuk mengelabui manusia kan?" Tanya Neru.

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab Yuuma.

"Kalau begitu, misi dimulai sekarang! Kita berpencar di sini! Jika salah satu tim sudah berhasil, jangan menunggu di sini! Pergilah ke Manha!" Seru Kaito yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat para anggotanya.

Maka berpencarlah mereka menjadi dua tim. Tim pertama yang mengurus Bom Mana terdiri dari Len, Gumiya, dan Yuuma. Dan tim kedua yang bertugas membebaskan para penyihir adalah Neru, Kaito, Miku, dan Mikuo.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Seorang pria tua tengah membaca lembaran lembaran dokumen yang baru saja diterimanya. Mata menyipit melihat tulisan tulisan yang tertera di sana, membuat kerutan kerutan di dahinya nampak semakin jelas.

"Kapan kau menerima surat ini?" Ucapnya dengan nada lirih kepada pria lain yang tengah membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

"Baru saja, tetua. Kami yang melihatnya juga sangat syok. Surat ini bisa dipastikan keabsahannya."

"Ini gawat. Sejak kapan serigala itu melakukan hal ini…" Gumam pria tua itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari dokumen yang baru diterimanya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, berpikir. Ia mengembuskan nafas panjang sebelum memberi perintah, "Kirim para pasukan kita untuk membantu mereka."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

iiii… jadi gaje gini.

Sebelumnya saya bingung mau lanjutinnya. Tapi mengingat ada yang namanya sihir, saya jadi pede pede aja buatnya. Sihir ternyata membantu saya membuat jalan pintas untuk mengisi plot hole dan membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin (namanya juga sihir).

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	15. Chapter 14 - Between the Chaos

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT**

 **Chapter 14 – Between the Chaos**

 **.**

 **.**

Iblis iblis melesak masuk, menerobos segala pertahanan buatan. Mereka memekik kegirangan, menyalak nyalak gembira, membunuh setiap manusia yang berada dalam jarak pandang mata mereka. Sekonyong-konyong, markas Kaum Serigala itu tak ubahnya menjelma menjadi neraka, tempat bermain para iblis dengan rupa mengerikan bagai segala makhluk dalam mimpi buruk– atau bahkan lebih buruk– . Puluhan anggota Kaum Serigala segera keluar dari tenda dan pondok pondok mereka, menatap nanar pada sekeliling. Beberapa dari mereka bersorak kegirangan, berlari menuju iblis dengan tangan terbuka lebar dan senyum yang merekah hanya untuk terbunuh, seakan akan dibunuh dengan iblis adalah sebuah berkah. Atau mereka percaya bahwa serangan ini merupakan takdir– takdir yang baik tentunya–. Dan hanya beberapa orang yang tidak _sinting_ memutuskan untuk melawan dan melarikan diri.

"Ironis sekali, mereka yang pemuja iblis, dibantai oleh apa yang mereka sembah." Cibir Mikuo seraya mengintip dari balik dinding pondok dengan jarak yang aman.

Hanya Kaito dan Mikuo yang berani melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti itu. Sedangkan Neru dan Miku yang berada di balik punggung Mikuo berusaha menutup mata dan telinga mereka dalam kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti. Kaito berjongkok tak jauh dari tempat Mikuo seraya memperhatikan, bukan sapuan liar darah yang membentang ke mana mana yang menjadi fokusnya, melainkan isi kepala dari mereka semua. Kaito mencoba menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mencari informasi lebih demi kelancaran misinya.

Bulir bulir keringat menghiasi wajah serius dari Kaito. Matanya yang berkilat bergerak cepat mengikuti setiap gerakan, terkadang ia menggeram kesal ketika objeknya tewas terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sempat membaca isi kepalanya. Sekonyong-konyong, Kaito merasa lelah dan kepalanya terasa sakit bagaikan diremas secara kuat dari dalam. Menggunakan kemampuannya secara terus menerus dengan jarak sejauh ini membutuhkan bayaran yang mahal bagi tubuhnya.

Suara suara menggema dalam kepala Kaito. Setiap pikiran dari objeknya terdengar dengan baik di dalam kepalanya, seolah olah ada sebuah rekaman yang berputar di kepalanya. Kaito mengernyit ketika suara suara itu menggema bersamaan, membuatnya harus memilah dengan baik informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Merasa sudah sampai batasnya, Kaito segera menghentikan kemampuannya seraya mencengkram kepalanya dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Miku yang melihatnya segera bergerak cepat, merapal sihir untuk memulihkan tenaga Kaito.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mikuo yang menyadari bahwa Kaito telah berhenti menggunakan kemampuannya.

"Sial… aku tidak mendapat… banyak…" geram Kaito disela rasa lelah yang dideritanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bom mana itu… mereka nampak memprioritaskan benda itu. Beberapa dari mereka menyadari adanya penyusup. Hanya itu, sedangkan sisanya adalah sampah." Kata Kaito, "aku tidak dapat informasi apapun tentang penyihir yang ditahan, sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap bahwa tempat ditahannya para penyihir itu tidak terdapat jebakan atau mungkin dipindahkan."

"Teman temanku…" gumam Miku. "Bagaimana dengan teman temanku?" Semuanya sontak menoleh kepada Kaito, dengan cemas menanti jawaban dari pria bersurai biru itu.

"Maaf… aku tidak mendapat apapun." Jawab Kaito dengan nada sedih.

Sesaat raut wajah Miku berubah menjadi sendu. "Aku mengerti… maaf, karena seharusnya aku lebih mementingkan misi besar yang sedang kita jalani."

"Tenang saja, Miku!" seru Neru memberi semangat. "Kau pasti akan menemukan teman temanmu. Dan Gleipnir akan membantumu!"

"Tunggu!" potong Mikuo. Raut wajahnya menunjukan perasaan cemas, "jika mereka memprioritaskan bom mana, dan menyadari adanya penyusup" Mikuo nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "… bukankah Len dan yang lainnya berada dalam masalah?"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi… mereka bukanlah orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Kita harus fokus ke misi kita." kata Kaito, "percayalah kepada mereka…"

.

.

"Ini sulit..." kata Gumiya seraya memperhatikan sekeliling. "Len, kau yakin tidak bisa melakukan teleportasi."

"Bukannya tidak bisa." Jawab Len, "tapi iblis bisa melihat lintasan sihirku. Posisi kita bisa ketahuan."

"Aneh…" Gumam Gumiya.

Yuuma yang memperhatikan gelagat Gumiya, mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?"

"Mungkin hanya dugaanku saja. Semoga saja tidak benar." Jawab Gumiya, "Ayo. Sebaiknya kita bergerak perlahan."

Perilaku Gumiya tadi memberikan tanda tanya kepada Len dan Yuuma.

.

.

"Di sana tempatnya!"

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Kaito dan lainnya semakin dekat dengan tempat tahanan. Sebuah bangunan besar tanpa jendela dengan pintu besi. Kaito maju lebih dulu dari yang lainnya, tangannya meraih gagang pintu, mencoba membukanya secara perlahan. Terkunci, seperti yang sudah diduganya sebelumnya.

"Maaf, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu." Sekonyong-konyong, Miku sudah berdiri di depan pintu besi dengan tongkat sihirnya yang diarahkan ke sana. "Aku belajar beberapa sihir penyerangan dari Yuuma. Sihir penyeranganku sangat lemah, tapi mungkin akan berguna di sini."

Api berbentuk pipih menyala di ujung tongkat sihirnya, bagaikan sebuah belati yang terbakar. Miku tersenyum puas melihatnya, "Aku akan melelehkan kunci penyangganya." Dengan perlahan Miku mengarahkan tongkatnya menuju pintu. Begitu api pipih itu mencapai pintu, api itu padam. Semua yang melihatnya nampak tidak percaya.

"A-Ap-Apa?!" Miku membelalak tidak percaya.

"Kau baik baik saja, Miku? Kurasa kau kelelahan." Kata Neru khawatir.

"Tidak…" Gumam Miku, "Lihat ini." Miku mencoba mengulanginya lagi, membuat api pipih pada ujung tongkatnya dan menusuknya dengan cepat menuju pintu. Tapi beberapa kali mencobanya, tetap saja hasilnya sama. Api itu padam seketika.

"Pintu ini–tidak– bangunan ini… nampaknya memiliki kemampuan untuk menetralisir magis." Kata Kaito, "ini gawat. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini."

"Jika sihir tidak bisa melakukannya…" Mikuo menyeringai, "maka aku punya sesuatu untuk dicoba."

"Lihat bangunan ini, Mikuo. Dindingnya terbuat dari beton yang tebal dan pintunya terbuat dari besi yang kokoh. Tidak ada celah. Kau pikir kau bisa menembusnya?!" Cibir Neru.

"Lihat pedang ini, Neru." Kata Mikuo. Ia memamerkan pedang milik ibunya kepada Neru. Seringai masih melekat pada wajahnya. "Kau tahu ini terbuat dari apa?"

"Huh?" Neru mengerjap tidak mengerti.

Mikuo berjalan menuju pintu, tidak menggubris setiap tanda tanya pada setiap benak yang lain. Dengan cepat dan kuat, ia menusuk pedangnya ke arah pintu. Gesekan dan dentangan memekakan telinga terdengar. Bersamaan dengan pedang Mikuo yang menembus pintu besi tersebut.

"Vibranium…" Ucap Mikuo puas.

"Sulit dipercaya!" Seru Neru.

"Ke-Keren… itu pedang yang terbuat dari logam vibranium. Logam paling langka, yang terbaik dan terkuat." Ucap Miku, nampak takjub dengan pedang Mikuo.

Mikuo dengan mudah menghancurkan kunci penyangga pada pintu, dengan sebuah pedang yang memiliki ketajam dan kekokohan di atas batas wajar, semuanya terlihat begitu mudah. Ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka mereka semua masuk dengan cepat.

Mereka bisa melihat ruangan bercat putih baik dinding maupun langit langitnya. Lantainya terbuat dari beton berwarna putih. Bola bola cahaya berwarna putih menerangi setiap sudut, menghapus semua kegelapan yang mencoba menampakkan diri pada ruangan tersebut. Dan di sudut ruangan terdapat segerombolan manusia. Tangan dan kaki mereka terborgol, luka luka menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya, tubuh mereka kurus kering, menambah penampilan mereka yang menyedihkan. Tapi Kaito dan yang lainnya merasa yakin, merekalah penyihir yang akan diselamatkannya

Begitu para penyihir itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang, mereka semua merapatkan diri masing masing. Ketakutan menghiasi setiap wajah mereka. Tapi, setelah melihat Miku yang menggunakan seragam akademi sihir, ekspresi mereka melunak. Mereka semua meracau meminta tolong, menggeliat, dan merangkak menuju Kaito dan yang lainnya.

Miku dan Mikuo berlari menghampiri mereka, membebaskan para penyihir itu dari borgol yang membelenggu mereka.

Sedangkan Kaito masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia merasa tak asing dengan tempat ini. Benaknya membawanya ke masa lalu. Selubung memori menyelimutinya dan memainkan pikirannya. Setiap ingatan masa lalunya berputar kembali di otaknya bagaikan rekaman kaset dimainkan kembali .

Seketika Kaito merasa takut, tempat ini membuatnya lebih teringat kepada ingatan yang buruk ketimbang kebahagiaan di masa lalu. Matanya membelalak, dengan manik sebiru lautannya yang tampak begitu kosong. Kaito merasa pijakkannya mulai goyah, sebelum Neru yang melihatnya membawanya kepada realita yang mengkhianatinya.

"Ada apa?! Kau baik baik saja, Kaito?!" Neru mengguncang bahu Kaito.

"Tempat ini…" Gumam Kaito, nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar. "Terlihat sama dengan Tempat Awal."

.

.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya, Gumiya?!" Yuuma bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Tidak salah lagi… ini tempatnya." Jawab Gumiya, matanya menatap nanar ke sekeliling.

"Kalau begitu…" Yuuma menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, memaksakan kata kata selanjutnya terlontar di sela giginya yang bergemeletuk. "Kenapa tidak ada apa apa di sini?!"

"Ini benar benar gawat! Bom mana itu mungkin sudah di pindahkan!" Seru Len dengan raut wajah yang tak ubahnya dengan Yuuma. "Dan mungkin… mereka menyadari keberadaan penyusup… keberadaan kita."

"Sial! Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini!" Gumiya berseru, memerintahkan semuanya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan kosong yang seharusnya terdapat bom mana yang mereka cari.

Ketiganya segera mengangkat kaki mereka dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Melewati lorong lorong sunyi dengan bola bola cahaya berpendar suram. Pintu keluar sudah di depan mata, tapi apa yang menyambut mereka di luar sana… adalah hal terburuk yang bisa mereka bayangkan.

"Penyusup ditemukan! Bersama dengan Gumiya sang pengkhianat!" Seru salah satu dari gerombolan Kaum Serigala yang mengacungkan senjata mereka dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Maaf telat

Kelas 12 benar benar menghapus semua waktu luang saya.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


End file.
